Ron Stoppable The sword of the emperor
by bushy123
Summary: Rons life is turned upside down after graduation while defeating the Lorwardian invasion and his potential is seen by a warrior from the stars. Thus begins Rons transformation from boy to something greater. A space marine. Ron/Kim. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron stoppable- The sword of the emperor**

"You're headed to the stars and I'm stuck on earth" The blond headed Ron stoppable had whined in the hours before his and Kim's graduation.

How wrong had he been.

"It's not the end of the world Ron" Kim possible had tried to reassure her panicking boyfriend as she coxed her deep crimson hair. She was only half wrong. The world that Ron stoppable, the carefree high school student knew had ended. It had ended because he had chosen to finally shine.

They had hurt Kim, Warmonga and her mate Warhok. Never again would they lay a hand upon her if Ron could help it. For one of the first times ever, Ron had tapped in and controlled the ferocity inside of him and unleashed the mystical monkey power upon the two powerful alien humanoids. And as his feet touched back to the earth and the mystical monkey power had ebbed, the two who had almost conquered earth all but destroyed Ron for just a moment hoped all would be well.

Not a chance.

The hugely muscled Warhok refused to be defeated by such a small, weak creature. He rose from the wreckage of his ship and advanced upon the small blonde human, drawing a long knife from a sheath in his boot as he walked. Ron turned as the heavy foot falls reached his ears

The towering Warhok loomed over the wearied Ron, his massive blade hovering over the teen's throat poised to slash deep into the soft flesh of his throat and spill his life blood over the rubble strewn ground. The crimson haired Kimberly lifted her head groggily, her slim body bruised but nothing was broken. As Kim's eyes focused and she became aware of Ron's predicament she screamed out in anguish as the wicked sharp and serrated blade began to descend towards Ron's jugular.

At Kim's scream Ron's eyes snapped open and his large hand gripped Warhoks wrist as the giant alien attempted to drive it into the young man.

"I don't think so alien dude the Ron-man doesn't plan on being bled by some over compensating alien" Ron sneered up at the straining alien before kicking him away.

Warhok bounced along the ground twice before coming to a crashing halt in a pile of rubble. Ron himself sprang to his feet with renewed energy his eyes scanning his surroundings for his girlfriend. Too late did he sense Warmonga behind him her own blade unsheathed and already being plunged into Ron's exposed back slicing neatly through space suit and flesh alike.

Warmonga laughed insanely as Ron screamed in agony, white fire flashed through his body stemming from the wound from his back and the now twisting blade that had caused it. Ron lashed out blindly with his elbow catching the gloating female alien in the ribs. Acting on instinct and his training Ron spun on his heel and performed a perfect round house kick to Warmonga's left leg snapping the thickly muscled limb like a dry twig and dropping her to her knees. Ron's eyes were void of emotion as he gripped either side of Warmonga's head; he knew that should Warmonga be allowed to live she would hunt him and Kim. Hunt them for the rest of their days never giving them rest or respite. The blade in Ron's back gave testament to Warmonga's joy for killing.

He would not allow her to harm Kim.

Ever.

With a deft twist, her neck snapped with a sickening 'crack' her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her death had been quick in comparison to what she would have had Ron or Kim suffer through; to this Ron did not know whether to be disheartened or gladdened knowing that he had struck down such a twisted monster sparing any other being from her cruelty. The shock that he had the ability to end a life was what caused Ron to blanch but he knew he would do anything to protect Kim.

And that scared him.

Several ribs were broken in Ron's chest when Warhok snuck up and struck him with a street sign that had been torn from the pavement, the remaining cement upon its end shattering as it contacted with Ron's side sending him sailing through the air like a baseball struck cleanly by the batter.

A deep furrow was ploughed into the earth by Ron's battered and broken body, cars and chunks of concrete were thrown into the air by the wounded teens landing, but not a sound came from him.

Tears flowed freely down Kim's cheeks as she watched on in horror as Warhok stood over the man she loved and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp, but still no sound escaped Ron's lips. No pleads for mercy. No cries of pain. No sound. Eerily silent despite the continued thrashing he was dealt.

Ron's silence only spurred the green tyrant's rage and he intensified the rate of his punches into Ron's blank face and body. Kim moved to intervene, to save the life of her best friend and the man she loved but an invisible force held her at bay. It was not fear or self preservation that kept Kim possible, the girl that can do anything from moving. It was a massive but invisible hand that pressed down on her back keeping the heroin pinned to the earth. A scream of frustration escaped Kim's lips as she struggled against the invisible force, she could sense it there next to her keeping her from her feet keeping her from saving Ron like she always did and she hated it. Her hands gripped her hair dryer/grappling gun and aimed it at the thin air where she assumed the figure was.

There was a clang and a slight buzzing sound as the figure holding her down was revealed as whatever device that had kept him hidden from her malfunctioned. The figure stood at least nine feet tall at full height but at that moment crouched down next to her with a colossal gauntleted hand tipped with long black claw like nails. The figure wore coal black armour adorned with golden runes and tiny engravings. A pure white cloak of white fur ran down his back clumping upon the ground at his heels. Slowly the figures head turned towards the girl it held down, its dull golden head turned slightly as if just noticing her, like the rest of his armour the golden helmet in the likeness of a wolfs skull was engraves with tiny black script. The deep red glow of the eyes of the helmet bore into Kim so much that her mouth hung agape as the figures other hand lifted to the teeth of the helmet in a shushing movement then pointed back towards Ron and Warhok who were both unmoving.

Warhok stood above the puny human sucking in great gulps of oxygen; he glared down at the bloodied face of the teen that had killed his female like he would kill a weak or misshapen son. Now that he showed the strength to kill and stand against him the boy would not fight, he would not do glorious battle with him. The insult to Warhoks honour was too great to bear.

"I will kill you little human and then take your woman as a trophy" the alien leered down at the blank faced teen "she will entertain me greatly, at least until her body gives out that is. But that will be long after her spirit is shattered". Warhok's face split in a smile when Ron's eyes finially focused upon him with a glare of pure hatred, his entire body shook with rage.

"You…will not…TOUCH HER!" Ron screamed up at his attacker and drove his fist deep into Warhok's stomach forcing the air out of his lungs and doubling Warhok over. The punch was followed up by a knee to the face shattering Warhok's nose then an elbow to the spine dropping the conquer to his knees, four swift tooth loosening punches to the jaw had Warhok spitting blood as Ron stepped back relenting for a moment.

"You have not the stomach to finish me, do you human?" Warhok sneered while his hands groped around for a weapon of some sort unbeknownst to Ron. His fingers closed around a broken re-enforcement bar used in concreting and with a bellow of triumph the desperate creature drove the steel bar deep into Ron's flesh so far that is pushed through to the other side of Ron's chest piercing his teenaged lung.

Ron's eyes bugged out of his head in pain and shock, blood dribbled down his chin as he gripped Warhoks green fist trapping it against the make shift weapon. Warhoks muscles strained against Ron's adrenalin fuelled grasp as the wounded teen reached behind him and tore Warmonga's knife from his back with a grunt of pain and raised it high above his head.

Lightning flashed over head as the first rain drops began to fall on the destroyed city of Middleton. The wolf helmeted giant nodded his head in satisfaction as the knife descended upon Warhok driving deep into his eye socket ending the tyrants life for good.

Ron stood still for a moment as if frozen in time by what he had just done despite it being for the good of the planet and the universe in whole until he coughed up a mouthful of blood and sank to his bloodied and torn knees, the space suit hanging off of him by threads. Kim cried out again as Ron fell forward on his hands struggling for breath, Kim's arms flailed around under the giants hand that finally released his grip on her back allowing her to leap to her feet and rush over to Ron wrapping her arms around his chest.

Blood soaked into Kim's clothes as the sobbed into her bleeding and dying boyfriend. Kim reached into her pocket producing the Kimmunicator and Wade Loads young worried face "Wade we need a ride now!" Kim ordered the young man as tears cut through the dirt and grime on her face. Ron's breathing had become ragged, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"K…Kim" Ron gasped turning his head slightly towards the woman of his dreams "I l…l…I lo…I love you" he choked out "and I'm sorry" Ron fell forward as his shaking arms gave out driving the iron bar in his chest further out of his back with a squelching sound that shook Kim to her core.

"Ron stay with me please? Please Ron? Fight it Ron don't die. Stay here with me" Kim begged the rapidly fading young man ignoring the blood that covered them both and mingled with the water and darkening the mud around them. Slow footsteps approached from behind the two shaking the very ground, power emanated from the black armoured figure with the golden wolf helm.

"Ron stoppable" it spoke in a gravelly aged voice that emanated power, one arm extended out to the bar protruding from Ron's back while the other gripped a strange type of mace with two spread golden wings flanking a silver wolf skull, the mace crackled with electric energy. The huge warrior planted his black seemingly steel boot upon Ron's back to hold him down and with a small effort tore the iron bar from the teens flesh bringing a scream of pain from Ron and a cry of horror form Kim.

"You are coming with me" the synthesized voice rumbled from the helmet as he rolled the dying Ron over onto his back.

"Are you death?" Ron whispered staring up right into the giants glowing red eyes without f ear but acceptance. Ron's teeth were stained brown with his own blood, the ashen grey of his face made his freckles stand out upon his face far more than usual and his long blonde hair was matted with sweat, blood and grime.

The giant chuckled darkly as he stared down at Ron and twisted the thick bar around his fist as if it were a piece of malleable doe "only to the enemies of mankind am I death, as will you be young cub"

"Sorry to…burst you bubble bro…but…I don't think I'll be anything soon" Ron gasped out with a small smile.

The giant reached down and pushed a large syringe into the gaping hole in Ron's chest and squeezed a grey paste from it into Ron. There was a sizzling sound and smoke rose from the wound as the paste sealed it. "that will keep you from bleeding to death before we get you back to the _Silver Wolf_" the figure rumbled again returning the syringe to its holster at his thick belt, next to a long and thick bladed knife with a black leather hilt.

"_Silver Wolf?_" Kim breathed her eyes locked onto the now sealed wound on Ron's chest, her fingers probing the smoothness of the strange past that felt so similar to skin it was spooky.

The golden helmet nodded slowly "it is a space craft belonging to the space wolf chapter of the Adeptus Astartes commonly known as space marines to the citizens of the empire. The empire that is so vast you don't even know it exists" the figure looked up into the darkened sky and murmured "that ignorance will not last though"

Ron pushed himself up onto his elbows "um dude not to be rude and cut into your brooding or anything but who are you and what are you talking about?" Ron laced his fingers with Kim's own slender digits holding her hand close to his chest against his beating heart, the heart that beat only for her.

"I am Ulrik the slayer, wolf priest of the Space Wolves. Friend and battle brother of Logan Grimmar, the great wolf of the chapter. Recruiter of Ragnar Black mane, the youngest and most promising of the wolf lords. You see young cub I have an eye for picking promising troops for the chapter although they are usually from the chapters home world of Fenris but I think this time I shall make an exception. It is a great honour you have been given Ronald stoppable, I have watched your progress for a long time and believe you will be a great warrior and saviour of this and many other worlds with the proper training and as one of the Emperors mightiest warriors, a space marine."

Ron blanched slightly and looked down at his bloodied space suit "um Mr Ulrik sir, I'm just borrowing the suit so that I could save Kim I don't really have any plans to become an astronaut"

"A _space marine_ is a warrior of unmatched skill and martial prowess. A single space marine is worth entire battalions of imperial guard's men that's including the armour division. We are genetically enhanced super humans with greater speed, strength and intellect than the average human being. The emperor is our god and we are his angels of death. You will protect the universe from the enemies of mankind like you have done here today" Ulrik waved his hand at the lifeless bodies of Warhok and Warmonga.

"You will protect those who cannot protect themselves. Through your sacrifice and bloodshed you will protect her"

Ron and Kim's eyes locked both fearful of losing the other and confused as to what was happening.

"But I will have to go away wont I?" Ron questioned finding the strength to sit up and let Kim envelope him in her arms cradling him like a child.

"Yes" Ulrik said simply "but you will return, greater than you are now and you will not be alone"

Ron kissed Kim's lips softly and brushed away the tears on her cheeks "for you KP" he whispered as he gripped Ulriks giant gauntlet and was pulled to his feet by the venerable wolf priest.

Shego and Drakken appeared out of the rain both looking dishevelled even the yellow of Drakkens flower collar seemed dulled. The two former super villians now turned good guys by a common enemy stood at the young woman's side as she wept bitterly, not raising her eyes to her boyfriend as he was led away from her.

"Do you love her cub? You do this for her? To go light years away to be altered into a living weapon, to train to fight and kill, for her?" the old space wolf looked down at his newest charge, half smiling behind his helmet. He knew the answer before it was spoken.

"Yes" Ron's chest swelled as he stared across the clearing at his red haired girlfriend eating up her curves and trying to take a mental photograph of her, he wanted her to look up at him just one last time just the way she had looked at him at the prom when they shared their first real kiss. He wanted her to say those words to tell him that she loved him and that she would be there waiting for him when he returned.

Kim fought to lift her head and say to Ron, her man, that she loved him with all her heart but the words would not for and the girl that could do anything could not even lift her head to gaze upon him one last time before the man from the stars whisked him away from her, probably for ever.

Instead she just cried.

Ulrik's mighty gauntlet rested upon Ron's wounded shoulder causing him to wince in pain and for his knees to buckle slightly "hold onto that love lad, you will need it for what you're going to go through"

In a flash of light the towering warrior and his new protégé were gone.

"Ron…" Kim whispered as the rain mingled with the tears flowing down her cheeks dripping to the ground.

"I love you"

But he was gone.

For the time being.

Phew, chapter one is done ladies and gentlemen hope it wasn't too short for you but enough to get you dragged in to the story line and wanting more. I don't own Kim possible or Warhammer 40K. if there is any questions or queries feel free to send us a message. Next chapter sees Kim and Ron ten years in the future and boy have there been some changes for them.

Hope you enjoy, Bushy123


	2. 10 years on

**10 YEARS ON**

Automatic weapons fire resounded around the seemingly abandoned warehouse, reducing wooden crates to mere splinters as the half dozen bank robbers fired sporadically at any movement they caught in their peripheral vision.

There had been ten originally for the heist, every man needed to perform a task which had gone off without a hitch, they had loaded the stolen van with bags of cash and escaped without having to fire a shot. Their leader, the boss, Frank had laughed haughtily around his thick cigar as they tore off through the streets the boys in the back counting the money greedily. Things had been going smoothly even up until the large and burly men had piled the dozen bags of cash in the centre of the abandoned warehouse and they had prepared to divide the stolen cash accordingly but then it had all gone awry.

From out of nowhere a red and blue blur appeared amongst them lashing out with small fists of iron that drove air from lungs and dislodged teeth. Before the men could come to grips with their assailant he was gone dodging around the crates sticking to shadows, seemingly toying with the hardened criminals. A small feminie giggle sounded from a shadowy corner of the ware house. In moments the men had brought their weapons to bear and fired a hail of lead into the darkened corner.

No one moved.

No one made a sound.

Until the red and blue blur was amongst them again dropping two of their dwindling number with furious strikes. One bald crook swung his rifle like a base ball bat trying to put their attacker on the back foot, he succeeded only in clobbering one of his associates and knocking him out.

Frank watched in utter disbelief as his boys were taken down one by one until only he remained on his feet and conscious "no way" he stammered as a red headed figure stepped out from the shadows dropping one of the thugs rifle as she walked, hips swinging and a small smile playing upon her lips.

"Someone's been a bad, bad boy" she moved closer to frank looking up at him with half lidded eyes as her delicate but strong hands reached up and gripped his shoulders, Frank felt blood begin to rush down to his grain as his eyes ate up every curve of her body still pronounced despite the police uniform...'POLICE UNIFORM' his mind screamed too late.

"And now it's time to be punished" the half lidded eyes snapped open and the elegant eyebrows narrowed in anger and disgust as the crimson haired police woman gripped Franks shoulders and jammed her knee up between his legs, crushing his manhood and dropping him like a stone into unconsciousness.

The woman turned away and strode towards the exit, speaking into her radio "possible here. Situation under control. Subjects detained and unconscious awaiting pickup" Kim Possible pushed open the door into the sunlight to be met with several disgruntled looking S.W.A.T members "all yours boys" Kim winked before walking off towards her car. Three men were leaning against her pride and joy, smoking cigarettes while laughing at a shared joke then began to eye the twenty eight year old police officer much the same as the bank robber Frank had.

"Mind moving your behinds boys?" Kim asked as she approached a tall man leaning right up against the driver's side door of her car. The tall dark haired man stood up straight but did not move for her instead he smiled down at her through his thick moustache.

"What ya gonna do for me if I move, hon?" he winked at the other men who sniggered like school boys.

Kim's hands slowly ran from the mans belt up over his chest feeling the cheap suit the man wore to his shoulders "firstly _hon;_ that 'stache is as ridiculous as always" as if to prove her point Kim plucked a hair from the offending moustache. "secondly that poo coloured suit does not match the dark blue tie and thirdly I have a little girl at home waiting for her mummy and your keeping me from her" Kim grip upon the man's shoulders tightened and she tensed to bring her knee up into his exposed groin "and I don't like that".

"POSSIBLE!" the shout rang out across the street cutting through the hubbub of the other police officers, paramedics, news crews and the excitable on lookers, halting Kim's imminent attack. From the crowds of officers and other people two figures moved towards the small group both scowling furiously. A tall raven haired woman with a light green pigmentation that matched well with her olive green suit and skirt cropped elegantly just above the knees, strode next to a shorter fellow who sported a wicked scar beneath one eye and had his long dark hair held back behind his head in a simple pony tail. The men surrounding Kim and the moustached officer quickly disappeared as their commanding officer marched towards them and she looked pissed.

"Captain Goh, how are ya today ma'am? Possible and I were just shootin' the breeze after a job well done" the man who a few seconds ago was so full of arrogance now stumbled and bumbled over his words. "Can it Du, I don't have any time for your butt kissing. I know what u were just doing and I just saved you from having to join the police mans choir as a falsetto, now beat it" Sheila Goh, formerly known as the villainess "Shego" jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Kim smiled bitterly and aimed a kick at Will's retreating rump as he scurried off to harass some low ranking street cops, who did not deserve his wrath but were about to receive the full force of it.

"Thanks for that" Kim breathed as she opened up her car and grabbed her hand bag (**I am Australian. Women over here call it a hand bag. I'm guessing Americans call it a purse. I'm the Author it stays with hand bag -.-... I look forward to your letters )** and fished around in its chaotic centre for her cigarettes, upon finding them she lit one of the nicotine laced sticks and inhaled gratefully. Kim pouted as Sheila snatched it from her grasp.

"Don't mention it. Its him that should be thanking me, you were about to replace that moustache with his balls. I thought you quit these any way?" Sheila took a likewise long drag from the cigarette before Drew Lipsky snatched it from her grip and stomped it out on the cement "must you ladies poison your youthful bodies with such disgusting habits" he whined glaring at the two "your both mothers"

"We remember that. We Gave birth on the same day, dearest husband" sheila's eyes narrowed her voice dripped with venom "which you would remember what day that was had you been present for the birth for your only son and not been stuck in some deep dark Vault in the bowels of G.J working as Betty Director' bitch!"sheila had advanced upon her hapless husband as he cowered lower and lower into a ball and proceeded sucking his thumb in face of his furious wife and her plasma enflamed hands.

The sound of a straw sucking loudly at the bottom of a cup cut through the whimpering and the ranting as Kim sucked down a soda and then followed it down with a French fry. Kim's eyes widened as she noticed both sets of eyes upon her "oh...thirsty?" she squeaked holding out the cup and smiling sheepishly at them both.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sheila bellowed casting a ball of green flaming plasma at a billboard depicting the face of her older brother Hego Goh, the current town mayor of Middleton and ex crime fighting superhero. The ball seared the face right off the bill board. "Nice shot Cap" a young officer commented as he hurried past the three, sheila panted momentarily regaining control of her temper.

"Where are the little ones any way? I thought it was your turn to stay home and watch them Drakken?" Kim queried the cowering scientist as she looked glumly down at the empty chip container.

"I hope you don't mind but I left them with your brothers there was an emergency at Global Justice today. Betty had me over at the space centre with your father, apparently one of the satellites picked up some strange messages. Mostly gobbly gook but we are still running it through language data bases. It's all very fascinating and exciting" Drakken all but squealed but was cut off as large petals forced their way out beneath the collar of his dirty lab coat.

Sheila groaned and plucked a petal "every time he gets too excited _this _happens. I swear for the first few months our bedroom floor looked like a florist's, don't get me wrong its romantic and all but its hell to clean up."

Drakken pulled out the last golden petal and dropped it to the ground "I remember someone mentioning how they tickled the inside of her thighs when I..."

Kim held up her hands quickly as Sheila gasped and blushed heatedly "woah, woah, woah. Please none of that Drakken unless you want to see those fries and Pepsi again" Kim turned and slipped into the driver's seat of her car and started the engine "I guess I will see you guys back at mum and dad's?" Kim called out but was seemingly ignored as sheila and Drakken walked away back to their own vehicle whispering intently, another ring of petals appeared around Drakkens throat as sheila pinched his back side as they walked.

Kim just shook her head. 

As Kim pulled into the drive way of her parents home and turned off the humming engine of her pink sloth she paused for a moment and soaked in the serenity of the mountain side where her childhood home stood untouched, remodelled after being destroyed in the Lowardian invasion but still a place where she would always feel safe and call home. Unwittingly the thought of the houses destruction brought with it memories of others that had been lost that day; Brick Flagg had last been seen at Middleton mall trying to fight off one of the towering robots controlled by the alien invaders although he had not stood alone against the enemy from the stars. Felix Renton a close friend of Ron's and a teen that had battled motor Ed alongside Kim despite being confined to a wheel chair albeit a super technologically advanced wheel chair but a wheel chair none the less, had been fighting by Brick's side against the robot. Both young men had been wounded during the fight but their bodies were never recovered.

Her friend and resident tech genius Wade Load had also disappeared after the invasions defeat leaving Kim very much alone without Ron. Kim choked back a sob as Ron's name wheedled its way into her mind. He was never far from her thoughts even after almost ten years the pain of his abandonment still stung. Kim couldn't decide on the emotions she felt towards Ron, was it hate for leaving her, was it love because he was her Ron and he had gifted her with a daughter whom he had never even met. Kim could almost not believe it when weeks after the invasion she began vomiting every morning which spanned into the afternoon, her father chalked it up as the effects of grief from Ron's disappearance but Kim's mother knew Mrs. Dr. Possible had sat by her daughter holding her hair back as she retched into the porcelain toilet bowl.

"Morning sickness is more like all day sickness" she had joked to her weeping daughter trying in earnest to sooth her "almost wish you could take back those ten minutes of fun doesn't it?" Anne possible kissed her beautiful daughters head and helped her into the shower, still fully clothed in her pyjamas.

"Hours mum, hours" Kim said wistfully remembering the passion and heat of that night as her body had entwined with Ron's. She could still remember the look in his eyes as they made love, so full of love and promises. Kim blushed slightly in the car as she remembered his soft touch upon her body the way his fingers trailed through her hair making her entire body tingle and shiver as he took her over the edge.

Loudly.

Thankfully her loft bed room had been sound proofed.

A small explosion shook Kim out of her reminiscing. She tore from the car and rushed towards the front door only to have it open up before she could come within five feet on it, releasing pillows of smoke and two tall and broad shouldered teenagers each carrying a smaller figure cackling with laughter beneath his burley arm. The boys planted each one of their blackened charges upon the ground in front of Kim and hung their heads at her glare.

"They did it!" both young men said in unison jabbing accusing fingers at the young redheaded girl and dark haired boy both stood leaning against each other howling with laughter, seemingly oblivious to the older Possible's death glare.

"Barbra Veronica Possible" Kim glared down at her only daughter, an exact double of herself right down to the auburn hair done up in a single pigtail running down her small back and shining emerald eyes. Barbra hung her head in shame next to her best friend a slightly built boy with short cropped coal black hair, his dark hair had been a bowl cut by his mothers wishes until Barbra told him it had made him look like a sissy so he had cut it down to the scalp himself in a bid to please her. The two friends had been nearly inseparable after they had met and subsequently set fire to a buffet cart at a police function their parents had taken them to.

"And you Jason Lipskey, you are supposed to keep her _out_ of trouble" Kim tapped her foot with her fists on her hips glaring down at the two pre-teens "now get back in there and clean up whatever it is you have destroyed now". There was a cloud of dust thrown up as the two terrors ran back into the house laughing at having got off scot-free, the laughter was quickly cut off with groans as they saw the damage they had wrought.

Kim smirked to herself as she turned upon her two twin brothers both glaring at the young children "how can they..."Jim began "be so evil" Tim finished they looked down at their older, shorter sister."You two were a constant thorn in my side not too long ago, this is karma tweebs" Kim smiled draping her arms over the neck of each of her brown haired brothers and guided them towards their parent's home.

Kim sat upon a deckchair overlooking the large city of Middleton from the back porch of her parents home. Sheila sat with her alternating from taking sips of her black coffee to dragging on her third cigarette, the two sat in companionable silence. Neither would have guessed they would be sitting like this as friends and officers of the law over ten years ago, shego would have given the person suggesting the idea a face full of plasma fire. Now they enjoyed it all finding their passion for what they did bringing them together as close friends and the fact that they had shared in defeating the world's greatest threat together and also the final moments of Ron Stoppable being upon this world. That day had left them all puzzled about the secrets the universe held as well as empty inside, figuratively of course, in Kim's case he left her with a bun in the oven.

"He would have been a great father" Kim said suddenly smiling at the thought of Ron undoubtedly rubbing her pregnant belly, doting upon his brand new baby daughter, carrying her around upon his shoulders, worrying about her on her first day of preschool all the things Kim had had to do on her own.

"Don't forget a perfect husband" Sheila added smiling at the younger woman "through all the years he always had eyes for you, even when I wore my tightest jump suit his eyes always stayed on you. Must have been the exposed tummy. That must have been heaven for him" Sheila smiled at her friend, poking fun.

"Oh he got to see a lot more than just tummy later on" Kim smiled wistfully.

"Obviously. Proof of that fact is in doors right now scrubbing the roof clean of purple ash while my darling son wrestles shrapnel out of your parent's kitchen walls"

The two women giggled girlishly and began comparing sexual experiences through their lives, Kim's being rather limited compared to Sheila's own. "Speaking of all this; what is happening with art boy and you?" Sheila queried referring to the tentative relationship sparked up between Kim and her high school crush, successful artist and local basketball player Joshua Mankey.

"I am going to dinner with him on Saturday night and he has promised to take the kids hiking up to the top of mount Middleton tomorrow. I don't think the tweebs can handle another day of their vacation with them and since no baby sitter or summer camp will take them any more I was out of options and he was sweet enough to offer"

Sheila snorted and took a long drag of her cigarette finishing it off and stamping out the butt in the ash tray "foolish man" she muttered shaking her head while Kim nodded smiling sweetly "he won't make the same mistake twice but he may as well use up their energy with that hill... it the fire danger high this time of year?"

Sheila snorted "it could be the middle of a snow storm and those two could burn down the entire forest" as if the affirm that statement the house began to shake violently.

"KIDS!" both women bellowed at the exact same moment pushing their chairs over as they leapt to their feet but where met with four very confused faces behind the glass door. The tweebs, Barbra and Jason all hurried out onto the porch, eyes wide as they watched the native wild life thunder down the street out of the forest. The animals shoved each other eyes wide with terror, deer flailed wildly with their antlers gouging their neighbours in their quest to escape. Smaller creatures that were not fast or nimble enough were crushed by the press of frightened bodies.

"What in the world?"Sheila gaped at the unusual stampede until her phone began to jingle "Lipskey here...yes I see that...how many?...alright send uniforms out too the less populated areas and any registered cabins or houses out in the forests have them relocate into the city and do not let the media find out about this it is bound to cause a panic"

Sheila closed the phone with an impatient SNAP and proceeded to walk towards the front door calling for Kim to follow "Tim to do police work, comrade" sheila told her sarcastically. The two slipped into Sheila's black 1967 Chevy Impala and it started with a rumbling roar as Sheila revved the engine then let out the clutch sending them tearing off down the road.  
>"some sicko has been slaughtering local wildlife it seems, been hundreds of reports of carcasses showing up all over the town, one little girls bunny had been torn apart in her back yard even. I didn't think much of it until now; some big shot lawyer and his family just made vacation trip to their cottage in the middle of Middleton national park and found squatters in there"<br>This confused Kim "but that's nothing unusual there's always squatters breaking into those out of the way houses"

Sheila nodded solemnly "yes but they found the squatters splattered all over the house, literally dripping from the ceiling. Reports say there was at least a dozen victims judging on the limbs found, door was smashed in, lots of strange markings and prints all around the house. It's all very strange"

Kim glared at the setting sun on the distance as they drove to the Middleton police station "well lets solve the mystery as soon as we can, looks like it's going to be a long night"

**On the other side of the galaxy- Fraxis 3**

Screams and small arms fire seem to echo across the entire blackened mining world of Fraxis 3. Once this world had been a booming colony world, rich with resources and beautiful blue plant life now all of that was gone almost the entire population had been slaughtered by the war hungry ork's led by the newest warboss Ungar 'Oomie Krusha in his latest Waaaagghhh against the system.

Several other times the warboss had lead bands of orks to attack the Fraxis planets and every time he was beaten back but not killed by the struggling imperial guard it seems like Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter, Ungar had a certain talent for escape.

That was bound to change soon.

The blackened skull and helmet of a long dead imperial guardsman was crushed beneath the massive ceramite boot of the towering man striding nonplussed across the corpse strewn battle field. the badge stencilled into the brow of the helmet marking the corpse apart of the Fraxis hundred and third infantry division, the very same division stationed in a twelve mile by twelve mile city area tasked with clearing out and holding against any ork offence or stragglers. This task it appears, was too much for the thousand strong battalion their corpses and burnt out husks of Leman Russ tanks littered the area.

The huge armoured figure stopped for a moment and crouched, his brown eyes surveying the broken landscape of destroyed buildings, nothing moved under his gaze but he knew that meant very little in warfare. Ten years had taught him that much. His heightened sense of smell caught the unmistakeable whiff of ork as the wind blew across him sending dust swirling in its wake. His large ears pricked at the sound of laboured breathing coming very close by him but it wasn't ork by any means.

"Stand up dude, can't kill any green skins down there in the trash" the towering man addressed a shuddering pile of debris. "I'm pinned you fracking idiot!" a coarse voice growled back "and keep your voice down you want the whole lot of them coming down and chopping us up with them axes of theirs?"

The eight foot tall figure reached down to the rubble and gripped a boot that was poking out with a swift tug it came away from the pile, ending in a bloodied and torn thigh "ooops sorry dude" he yelped dropping the leg. "That's what's left of lieutenant Abram. He caught an ork rokkit right in the face in the first few minutes of the fire fight and I got pinned under all this and who ever in the command squad that got splattered by the rokkit shrapnel. Damn smart of the ork's, dare I say it, to aim for the command squad. Kinda fills you with fear don't it?"

The imperial guard's man looked around in surprise as the heavy concrete pinning him to the ground was lifted off of him with contemptuous ease and he was helped to his feet by a massive figure standing a good head and shoulders over him in blue-grey armour. "No it doesn't fill me with fear, for I am fear incarnate" the figure growled as he stood over the man who was filled with cold fear and strangely a warmth of pride at the same time at the warriors words.

"Astartes..." the guard's man gasped in awe. Every servant of the empire knew of the emperors greatest warriors. Genetically engineered super soldiers. It was said that a single space marine was capable of laying waste to entire armies and a squad could decimate worlds. None loved the god emperor more than they as he was their father.

The tall guard's man stood to attention snapping a stiff salute despite the pain his bruised ribs caused him "guards man Lukas Gordonavich. Fraxis hundred and third, white shield. Serial number zero-four-two-zero-zero-eight-two-one, sir!" Lukas stared straight ahead as he had been drilled to do so but in his peripherals he studied the space marine. He was without a helmet but was imposing enough in sheer size that the glowing eyes of the full faced enclosed helmet of the power armour used exclusively by space marines was not needed to cause intimidation. Frag Grenades and full ammunition clips of bolter rounds hung from around his armours waist, the thick and terrifying explosive rounds of the bolter were almost grenades in their own right designed to penetrate a foes armour or body then detonate from the inside out. Upon the very top destructive round in the clip at the space marine's waist there were engraved words "for Russ".

Quickly it became clear what chapter of the Adaptes Astartes this warrior belonged to, ones who Primarch had promised to return at the very darkest moment of the chapters history when all was lost and fight with them at the end; Leman Russ the founder of the Space Wolves chapter of space marines, Ferocious fighters known for their love of close combat, feasts and pissing off the inquisition as much as they could without being deemed heretics. These god like men were very similar to the Vikings of old and due to a strange warping of their gene seed have become very similar to the wolves that inhabit their home world of Fenris, a cold and desolate place where every day the tribes that inhabit it must fight for survival. It is this strong and proud upbringing that makes the space wolves some of the greatest warriors of the space marine's chapters.

"Calm down kid. I'm a space wolf we're really not into the stand up straight and all that hoo hah. We're laid back killers" the blond warrior grinned down at Lukas. The space wolf shook the long blonde hair out of his eyes as he glanced over to where he could smell a band of orks and hear them squabbling in behind cover, oblivious to their doom being so close to them "that pea shooter still got life in it?" he gestured to a forgotten lasgun. Lasguns were and probably always will be the main weapon for all guardsmen across the galaxy as it was a cheap weapon to mass produce, it's power cell could be charged through solar rechargers or even thrown into open flames in dire situations. That aside it was a dagger in comparison to the claymore that the holy bolter was.

"Yes sir, half charged at the moment" Lukas brought the lasgun up to rest against his shoulder snapping off another salute. The space wolf sighed "you haven't been in combat much have you bro?"

The young white stripe looked confused and gestured to the single vertical stripe painted on his helmet "no sir, white shields are teenage conscripts for the guard that need to earn their place in the guard in combat"

The space wolf looked down at the bodies strewn around them "you men are meat shields" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"We are meat shields, sir" Lucas said flatly holding his salute.

"well young Lukas a meat shield you are no longer" the space wolf said reaching down to the splattered body of the lieutenant and prising the power sabre from his death grip and presenting it hilt first to the young trooper. "you are now under my command and an acting sergeant, now strip these bodies of ammunition as fast as you can and fall in beside me. It's time to kill some orks"

Now armed with the lieutenants power sabre and the decapitated commissars bolt pistol, Lukas Gordonavich did not feel afraid in the slightest although he surmised a great cause of that would probably stem from the space wolfs confidence in him. Now the two were crawling on their bellies towards the unknowing orks and their emplacement. They were only twelve feet away from them now and the stench of them was over powering. It was a mixture of sweat, grease and blood.

The orks all milled about knocking into each other every so often growling like savage dogs, it seems the creatures could not go a moment without some sort of conflict. 'they'll be up to their green ears in conflict in just a minute' Lukas mused as he pulled the pin on a frag grenade, and on the space wolfs nod lobbed in into the midst of the orks.

There was a single confused grunt from an ork as it saw the small canister roll to its large booted feet. The grunt was quickly followed by a squeal of pain as the frag grenade exploded sending a cascade of blood and gore into the air, killing four of the large green skins and confusing the rest of the group. Even before the dim mitted creatures could realise they had lost comrades (not that they would have cared) the whirring roar of a chain sword came from above and then a whirling blue grey armoured figure of death crashed down atop of them, crushing two burly orks beneath him. The space wolf howled in savage glee as he disembowelled three orks in a sweeping strike as he dropped to a knee to avoid a choppa that was aimed for him neck instead it passed harmlessly over him. The offending ork boy found his head cloven in two as the massive space wolf rose to his feet and struck him in the centre of his head with the serrated teeth of the chain sword cleaving the ork from crown to groin. The two halves of the green skin fell apart with a wet squelch.

The ork boys roared with bestial glee at the chance to sink their axes into some 'humies' and charged forward but only managed to take a single step before the barking retort of a bolt pistol sounded behind them killing two more of the twenty that was left. The stupid green skins turned to look down at the new attacker wearing the armour of the imperial guard and holding a pointy flashy sword and one of them comishar's gunz. Before the orks could throw their thick skulled head back and laugh at the puny human before them the gun jumped in his hands again the explosive shells finding their mark in the bodies of four orks throwing them back into their fellows. A roar of righteous fury sounded behind the orks again and the grey armoured space wolf was amongst them hacking and slashing severing limbs and separating heads from thickly muscled shoulders. The orks turned once more to face the prominent threat to their war filled lives and were then cut down from behind by the young guard's man who swung the power sabre with little to no finesse but a passion that gave his attacks a desperate power.

"For the Emperor!" Lukas screamed as he dragged himself onto the shoulders of an ork who had brought his mega-shooter to bear against the space wolf as he slaughtered the orks whole sale, and drove the power sabre down through the top of the orks head before it could depress the trigger of its high calibre weapon.

"For Russ!" the space wolf bellowed as he smashed gauntleted fist through the cranium on the last surviving ork. The space wolf nodded his thanks to the lone imperial guardsman sergeant who stood gasping for breath, covered in the stinking ork blood. There was a silent moment as both soldiers exchanged the magazine in their bolt pistols for a fresh one then continued forward.

"This Ungar dude loves to chill around the front lines so he can keep his boys in line. We're going to see him soon" the space marine explained as he strode towards Lukas who gulped audibly at the news. "You mean the massive hulking warboss who is leading this waggh? He's a giant though! Even bigger than you based on the images of him we were given. How do you plan on killing_ and_ his bodyguard of Nobz with their big shooters and them power claws. Its impossible"

The space wolf had begun to walk towards where he assumed the hulking warboss and his retinue would be as the newly promoted sergeant continued on half hysterical about stories he had heard of the warboss's fell deeds. The tirade of brutal recounts ceased when the space wolf raised a blood covered gauntlet "up until now you have been causing my deep seated distain of guardsmen to lessen. Do not ruin that now by losing your nerve".

Lukas stood for a moment as the space wolf passed him, unsure if he should hollow or not. Every fibre of his being told him to flee from the space marine and his suicidal mission but for reasons he couldn't explain, perhaps it was the spirit of the Emperor guiding him, perhaps he had lost him mind either way he turned and ran after the retreating form of the space wolf.

"you boyz iz useless!" the warboss bellowed at the cowering orks "I wan'd dis here planet ages ago and here is you boys 'laxin' and havin' fun with them humies when there's a whole galaxy to stomp" warboss Ungar picked up one of his cowering lieutenants in his colossal power claw lifting the screaming ork into the air and snipped him into three pieces that fell atop of his other lieutenants in a mess of stinking intestines and blood. "now I wan' you boyz leadin' the stompin' of the rest of the guard humies on dis here planet and I want it done tonight, then I want off this planet so we get stomping more things...maybe then flashy tau gitz. They're as bit as grots but they got them big fancy blue shooters." Warboss Ungar raised his other arm that had the cannon of a leman Russ battle tank surgically implanted onto his long and scarred forearm "maybe some of them big shooters to go wiv me blasta" the warboss mused to himself as the other orks about him took advantage of his distraction and fled to do as ordered.

Warboss Ungar stood over ten feet in height and six feet at the shoulders leaving no doubt as to how he had become a warboss in the first place. Ork culture in a nutshell was whoever was biggest and meanest was the one who told everyone else what to do. His power claw buzzed with energy supplied by the bulky generator lashed to his back, the claw itself was a three digit pincer two upon one side of the fist and on upon the other all three were sharp and jagged pieces of metal looted from whatever was available, as was the ork way. The rest of Ungar's giant body was covered with looted steel and trophies, his actual legs had been blown off years ago but he had paid a mech in teeth to craft him a new pair, which he had.

Kind of.

Now the war boss traversed the battle field upon the bottom half of an imperial chimera a tank that was used as a suppression and cleansing weapon by imperial forces with its main weapon the heavy flamer although it could be armed with any number of weapon mount. Black smoke belched as he thundered along causing the ground to shake as the warboss seemingly paced around his chosen area for a temporary command post, his movement ground the body of the ork he had just executed to a thick paste beneath his mighty treads.

Ungar proceeded to mutter to himself while staring lovingly at the cannon graphed to his arm. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by two sets of eyes one set of chocolate brown eyes that took in every detail of the massive brute and his surroundings judging distances and effective cover, and another blue green set of eyes that could not stop staring at the cannon and the dried blood coating the massive claw.

"How are we going to do this? It looks like every part of this guy is either made of steel or is covered by steel. He is literally a tank" Lukas gulped at the crunching sound of the treads pulping the dead orks skull. He was answered by an maniacal grin from the space wolf showing elongated canines, a side effect of their gene seed implant, the part of them that controls all their other implanted organs such as their third lung and second heart amongst others. "we're gonna offer him bait. A distraction, while he gets flanked and his means of movement are sabotaged"  
>Lukas paled slightly "I thought you said I wasn't going to be a meat shield anymore?"<br>The maniacal grin never faltered "no we need someone with experience in being a distraction. It is a skill honed over years of intense training and much sweat, blood and nachos were eaten and or produced during this high level of training"  
>"is it apart of your secret training as a space marine?" Lukas quizzed as he checked his grenade pouch making sure the grenades were magnetising properly.<br>"Not exactly"

**PING!**

Warboss Ungar 'Oomie Krusha looked around at the low pitched whistle just before he felt the fist sized rock make contact against the side of his head chipping his favourite tusk. The Warboss whirled around angrily levelling his cannon at empty space, warboss Ungar blinked in confusion for a moment then roared in rage as another rock struck his wide forehead drawing a droplet of blood from the warboss.

"OI 'ose frowin' thingz at MEHHHHHH" the warboss bellowed levelling his cannon at the burn out husk of an imperial guard Leman Russ tank there was a click and the entire tank exploded in a inferno, shrapnel was flung across the clearing. The warboss glared at the burning remains now breathing heavily then threw his head back and laughed at his own ability "Datz wot I thought!"

**PING!**

"ZOD IT!" Ungar screamed loudly and began firing at random around the clearing destroying everything that might have acted as cover for his unseen tormentor. There was a space of a few seconds between every missile which was punctuated by the scraping of the shell across steel as it slid into the chamber of the cannon and the spent casing was pushed aside. Not a single ork had come rushing to their leader's aid by a combination of fear of being reduced to a smouldering mass of flesh by his black rage and poor aim. Ungar swore heavily in his own language as the ammunition in his cannon ran dry and the click of the trigger mechanism somehow integrated into the warboss clicked continuously.

"Stoopid fing" Ungar grunted and was rewarded with another rock to the face closely followed by two others sending the warboss jolting backwards in surprise. Ungars eyes narrowed as a blue-grey figure stepped over the ridge softly tossing a rock from hand to hand as he strode closer "woah dude lay off the cones you're looking a little green around the gills" the space wolf laughed at his own joke as he calmly strode closer to the towering and enraged warboss. "you're gonna die space wulf" warboss Ungar screamed and started toward the smirking super human warrior, power claw gaping wide ready to slice him in to bloodied superhuman pieces.

"Now Luke!" the space wolf ordered to the young man who rolled out from beneath Ungar's half tank body looking slightly pale and covered in mud and ork blood Lukas smiled up at the confused ork war leader looking down at him as he pressed a flashing red button on a detonator "you done goofed".

The explosion gutted the tank like centre of the warboss, shredding the tracks it moved upon away as he tried to pursue the young guards man Ungar's massive power claw snapping shut just inches from Lukas's cringing face. Ork warboss's were notoriously difficult to kill. Ungar was proving no exception even as he pulled the top half of his body away from the flaming remains of the looted transport vehicle. The explosion had this time brought Ungars body guard of nobz scrambling to assist their thuggish leader waving their short muzzled pistols and snapping their own smaller power claws, baying for blood.

"HOLD UP!" the space wolf said quietly holding up his empty hands and smiled goofily as the thirty of so Nobz skidded to a halt. Ungar and Lukas who had been dragging themselves after one and scrambling away frantically from the other, respectfully, both stopped mid scramble and stared over at the seemingly insane blonde space marine.

"Ungar. Look at me. Now look at you boys"

The stupid warboss complied staring over at his confused orks.

"Now back to me. I have a pistol"

Sure enough there was a heavy set bolt pistol in the space wolfs grip pointing unerringly right at Ungar.

"You wish you had a pistol. You wish you had ammunition. Thanks to stupidity you don't have ammunition. Now look back at your boyz, they don't like you, they would kill you given the chance."

The ork nobz stood with their arms slack at their sides nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Now back to me. I've got two of those things you don't like"

Hanging from the mad space wolves finger tips by the pins were two frag grenades.

"Now look back at your boyz. They are gonna die and so are you"

Before the words could sink into any of the orks brains the grenades had already been flung into their midst the pins still on the space wolfs finger tips. Three bolt pistol rounds drove through Ungars massive head splattering Lukas with brain matter and sending bone fragments into the left side of his face. Lukas writhed upon the ground screaming in agony mere feet from the twitching warboss's closing and opening claw. The roars of pain from the exploding nobz were drowned out by an approaching Thunderhawk transport ship, a black wolfs image had been painted upon its hull and wings depicting it as belonging to the space wolves chapter.

It touched down just as the surviving nobz dragged themselves away and began fight each other over who would become the next warboss, but that was a problem for another day. Ulrik the slayer stepped down the ramp of the drop ship in his gold etched armour with the burnished gold helmet shining dully, greeting the space wolf who carried Lukas in his arms now he had long since passed out from the pain.

"Always have to bring home strays don't you pup?" Ulrik commented absently checking over the young guardsman's injuries "he'll live, will lose the eye though. Come one there are graver things to discuss and much distance to travel"  
>Ulrik turned upon his heel and strode up the ramp once more, yelling to the pilot to take off. "seems there is a Tyranid fleet on a rampage and its come down to a join effort between the guard and several space marine chapters to prepare a relatively new world to repulse the invasion and also to embrace the Emperors holy might. Your home planet stoppable" Ulrik placed a great hand upon the younger mans shoulder "I told you, you would get to go home once more. Now you have the weapons and skills to defend it from annihilation"<p>

"Home" Ronald Dean Stoppable, blood claw of the space wolves space marine chapter sighed longingly.

"K.P"

**BOOM BABY! There we go guys I'm real sorry about how long it took to get chapter 2 out to you. I know my brother was getting impatient with me but university is a demanding mistress. I hope you all enjoy the old spice reference (insert disclaimer here). Now we get to see the big reunion between Kim and the new and improved (and bad ass) Ron, will it be teary? Will she throttle him? Who knows. And I tried to explain as much of the warhammer 40k stuff as I could if there are any questions you can send us an email (I respond to all of them as well as reviews) or google the hell out of it always your best bet.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Bushy.**


	3. Howdy

**Chapter 3: Howdy**

Kim sat back in her desk chair with a heavy sigh, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. Around her several large non-descript files were spread, each had a case number stamped upon them in as well as a name. All were dated. All dates were far to recent for Kim's liking. All were strange and horrific murders with absolutely no apparent pattern other than the fact they had all been committed in outlying areas from the city.

Kim sat forward and rubbed her tired eyes grumpily then took a large swig from the cold mug of straight coffee causing her to grimace at the substance. The bitter swill had become a mainstay of miss Possible's diet since joining the force, needing many to remain conscious and alert for hours on end the brew had come to great use. It was a very well known fact that with out her morning cup of joe Kim possible became some what irritable and violent, one might even say "bitchy" as many young recruit had found out when they disturbed her morning routine.

Kim stared sightlessly at the computer screen that held more reports of animal mutilation and murders for her to scroll through and mark upon the map pinned to one wall of her office. There had to be a pattern there she knew it, but where?

A soft knock sounded at the door to her office causing the tired single mother to spin her office chair around to face the tall dark haired man standing in the door way clutching a bottle of wine and a bouquet of bright flowers. A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked down upon her.

"hey there beautiful" Joshua Mankey stood a foot taller than Kim and had the broad shoulders and tapered waist of an athlete with meticulously maintained hair. Charming personality coupled with a smile that made women melt, he could be described as a perfect guy.

And was dating Kim.

"Hey there handsome, I was just thinking about you" Kim fibbed slightly, her mother had given her precious advice to her many years ago 'the male ego is a fragile thing, every now and then it is good to give it a stroking'.

Kim stood up stiffly from the chair and received a small kiss from her boyfriend as she hugged him around the waist feeling the hard muscles beneath his light blue dress shirt, enjoying the feeling of warmth. It was a far cry from what she had felt before while being held but that didn't bear Being thought about.

"Brought you a present" Josh smiled as he held out the flowers and bottle of wine along with two glasses "thought you needed a break from working your tail off". He placed the wine glasses down and opened the bottle as Kim took the flowers and placed them in a small vase upon her desk "and quite a lovely tail it is, I might add" he smiled while pinching Kim upon her dainty rump earning a mocking gasp of indignation from the red head.

"Not in the office young man, you know the rules" Kim smiled as she downed the glass of wine in one gulp.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that close a call, plus I'm sure Shego would have understood" Josh grinned wolfishly.

"Nearly caught having sex in your office _by your boss_ is not a good thing Josh, realise this" Kim admonished him as she would her own child but still smiled at the thrilling memory just as Josh was currently.

"So made any progress on the case?" Josh asked as Kim twirled around to face the computer again as it sat smugly in the corner of her desk. Josh kissed the top of her head as Kim tapped keys shutting down the computer, admitting defeat to the piece of technology.

"Almost none at all" Kim groaned as she stretched her arms up above her head and encircled Josh's neck then pulled him down for a quick peck upon the lips "only thing we have are a rising number of bodies and zero human evidence" Kim pushed herself to her feet and reached for her handbag as Josh unhooked her coat and held the door open for her.

"What if it wasn't done by humans?" Josh suggested jokingly.

"That would be just stupid Josh. C'mon what do you think killed all those people; aliens?" Kim laughed as she locked the door behind them.

The Middleton space centre was abuzz with movement and raised voices conveying commands and relaying information. Every eye was glued onto the massive screen in front of them showing a great ball of fire hurtling towards their very location at alarming speeds. Beneath the image were a massive timer counting down.

"Time to impact?" Dr James Timothy Possible ordered one of his underlings his eyes never straying from the console he worked at, the young man with a shock of red hair and glasses who stared up at the timer in abject horror.

"TIME TO IMPACT?" James roared at the intern shocking him out of his silence "two minutes thirty, Dr. Possible. Its been an honour working with you sir" the boy had already resigned himself to death.

"you'll get to have many more years of life if I have anything to do with it boy" .Possible grunted as he punched a half dozen commands into the console in front at him and smiled grimly as a satellite began to descend towards the ball of fire, the sight of the make shift missile heading towards the space centres potential destroyer caused cheers to echo out through the assembled scientists, the million dollar satellite was going to save their lives. Before the satellite could become within fifty metres of the falling ball of flame, it was shot down by the falling object.

The large room echoed with cries of surprise, dismay and confusion.

"It's a manned vehicle" James gasped then blinked as he realised the ball of fire was slowing down and features of some sort of box like craft with rectangular wings were made apparent.

"It's going to land!" a voice yelled and there was a mad rush from the room to the clear runway.

The landing craft was a grey-blue colour and had a black wolf's head design painted upon its hull inside a yellow circle and touched down roughly upon the tarmac. There was a moment of silence then a hiss and a torrent of steam as the ship depressurised and a gang plank slowly lowered.

Red and green orbs floated ominously through the mist.

Thudding footsteps echoed down the plas-steel walk way as the steam clouds dissipated and revealed towering armoured figures clad head to toe in grey blue armour. A taller figure at the very fore front of the group of heavily armed soldiers reached up and slowly removed the fully enclosed helmet with its glowing red eyes. Brown eyes blinked in the sunlight and long blonde hair was shaken out.

"Oh my god" James said open mouthed.

"What up .P?"

"Ron?"

The sun shined dimly through the thick canopy of trees upon mount Middleton, lighting up the deep greens and light browns and oranges of the fallen foliage. A perfect summer day. But strangely there was no movement in the forest. No bird song. Not even the whisper of the wind through the trees. Had a person paid close attention to some of the plant life would see strange pulsing vines wrapped around the stems of the plants and trees causing discolouration where ever they touched.

At the moment none of the three people who were walking through the forest were taking the time to notice the scenery. The two pre-teens rushed along ahead while Josh struggled along behind them to keep up, sweat poured off of the star basketball player and he sucked in great gulps of air as he stopped to catch his breath for a moment and glared off at the laughing children who easily out paced him even on the steep slope, they jumped and spun over exposed tree roots and used over hanging branches to flip through the air like trapeze artists.

Kim had deemed it appropriate to teach her daughter and god son a vast majority of her skills and kung fu abilities.

"Will you kids slow down?" Josh implored at the two who had stopped from their hurricane of movements to swing like monkeys upon a tree.

"Why don't you speed up, old man?" came the mocking retort from the children who giggled at the glare they received.

Josh slowly drew level with the children and groaned as he slumped against the tree they swung from.

"You two just never stop do you?" Josh wheezed wiping sweat from his eyes and took a swig from a plastic water bottle and produced three large green apples from his back pack, tossing one each to the kids who began to munch happily upon the fruit.

"Its so peaceful here" Josh sat back on his hands and looked around at the surroundings "Its real quiet here" Barbra commented stopping her swinging from the branch and dropped to the ground looking around in a mix of wonder and suspicion. Not even wind blew through the small clearing they were in, now they noticed the lack of bird song or general noises of the forest.

It was un-nerving.

"Look at that!" young Jason exclaimed pointing to a heaving mass of brown fur in the middle of a clearing. It rose and fell rapidly as what ever the creature was breathed as if it was running.

The three approached it cautiously, the children taking longer strides than Joshua and moved ahead of the man.

"WOW!" both children exclaimed as they recognised the shuddering shape as that of a massive grizzly bear. Red foam dribbled from its jaws and nostrils as it wheezed for breath all the while shuddering and whimpering. Its small eyes were closed tightly in apparent agony and a strange gurgling came from its massive heaving belly, it shuddered so violently that it almost seemed like there was movement beneath its fur.

"Is there something we can do?" Barbra asked Josh, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of the great creature in pain and being unable to do anything for it. Barbra choked back a sob when Josh just shook his head sadly as the great animal that sat almost at the top of the food chain gave one last great shudder, let out a heart rending whine.

Then died in a shower of gore as its exposed belly burst open.

Small insect like creatures the size of foot balls with gaping maws filled with teeth and two large claws extending from half way up their slug like body. Dozens of the screeching blood covered creatures skittered out of the corpse of the grizzly and made a bee-line straight for the cover of the bushes ignoring the cries of alarm from the three.

Bravely, Jason threw his un-eaten apple after the disgusting little creatures.

It never connected with them.

As it sailed through the air the apple stopped in mid air, pierced by the very tip of a scythe like appendage.

From the dense foliage of the trees dropped a lithe but massive creature, it stood well over seven feet tall at its small head with some sort of tentacles hanging down where its mouth should be making its head resemble an armoured cuttlefish. The bipedal creature flashed long deadly claws at the three and raised the two scythe like limbs that protruded from its back high in the air, an obvious threat. It was covered in natural chitin armour that allowed it to blend in with the leaf cover around it but it now changed its colour to that of a dark red flesh with purple armour.

Know it or not but the three had just come face to face with a Tyranid Lictor

For a single moment all was still, as the two children cowered behind the equally terrified Josh. Never before had he seen anything like this not in his most horrible nightmares. Self preservation pushed itself into Josh's mind throwing small care for the children's safety out the window, pushing the children aside Josh sped away from the alien creature.

A terrified scream tore from Josh's throat as the alien gathered itself up and sprang the thirty or so metres that separated them landing directly atop of the cowardly mans shoulders, snapping his spine and crushing him to the ground. Barbra and Jason stood in horror as the creature raised its scythe arms up then plunged them down into the whimpering mans body again and again.

The whimpering continued for a few moments where it became a small gurgle then stopped completely.

The two looked on in horrible fascination as the man was torn apart until Barbra gripped Jason's hand in her own and tore off into the bushes dragging him behind her running as fast as their legs could take them.

Shock.

Shock was the over powering emotion of the gathered scientists.

Ron Stoppable could smell it as soon as he removed his helmet of his power armour and grinned down at the man who had been like a father to him. The lengthened canines caused by his chapters gene-seed enhancements brought on more mutters of shock from the scientists.

Ron led the rest of the blood claw pack who had ridden within the thunder hawk down the gang plank. They still kept their distance from him, after all he was a lone wolf. A space wolf who is the last surviving member of his pack but has not been accepted into the elite warriors of the wolf guard, take it upon themselves to either find death in combat against a fearsome foe or alternatively slay said foe and win the right to become a wolf guard. Ron had yet to earn this right.

Listening to the engines as they idled down causing his long blonde hair to flow majestically around his head like a blonde mane. The power armour made the space wolves tower over the scientists at almost eight feet in height and with all the honour badges, wolf fang trophies and armaments they all knew they cut very imposing figures.

Their egos loved it.

"Ron…your alive?" James stammered looking up at the hulking armoured man that he once considered his son. The shock at seeing Ron alive and so…well BIG was an great shock to the scientist and the sight of the armaments the men were equipped with.

Ron grinned his familiar goofy grin although slightly warped with the fangs "yeah Mr Dr. P, as far as I know" Ron stopped in front of James and slammed his fist against his chest plate in a salute.

"Ron Stoppable. Space marine of the space wolves chapter. We are here to save your tails" Ron smiled grimly as his ultra sensitive sense of smell caught the scent of fear and slight anger from the humans around them.

"Ron. I promised myself that if I ever saw you again id show you just how I felt about you leaving my daughter" James growled narrowing his eyes as he glared up at the young warrior who yelped in fear "black hole".

Like lightning flashing Ron's gauntleted hand gripped Mr. Possible's as he was half way through his intended punch.

All eyes widened at the swiftness of movement from the huge blonde.

Ron's eyes widened and his other hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he laughed letting go of the scientist's fist "sorry .P, reflexes. Here, go again"

James wrenched his arm back from the iron tight grip of the man he had know through his child hood and swung again this time catching Ron square upon his chin. The sound of knuckles cracking and the crunch of broken bones was heard by all around followed by a howl of pain and rage from James as he clutched his broken fist.

Ron winced in sympathy "oh sorry .P, Lukas could you have a look at his hand dude?" as Ron spoke a normal sized man with a glowing red bionic eye in a strange type of armour smaller than that of the space marines stepped forward producing a pouch filled with medical supplies far more advanced than any available on the planet.

"Initial contact made. Area clear. Bring them down" Ron spoke into a microphone at the collar of his breast plate then grinned again as the heavens seemingly began to fall as move thunder hawks of varying colours descended from the dozens of massive start ships waiting in space.

The empire had come and not a moment too soon.

The two children rushed head long through the underbrush of mount Middleton desperate to escape the alien creature and its tools of death. Tears of fear carved lines through the dirt and blood that streaked their faces. Some of the blood was theirs from scratches caused by wiping tree limbs, a lot of it was not.

Barbra skidded to a halt as Jason's sweating hand was torn form her grasp. Cold terror clutched Barbra's heart at the thought of losing her best friend to that aliens clutching claws. She turned ready to thrash and tear at the hideous beast in order to save Jason but blanched as she saw the boy face down in the mud with one of the slug like creatures upon his back crawling up towards his neck.

With a cry of out rage, Barbra sprang forward performing a perfect round house kick to the side of the creatures head, snapping off razor sharp teeth and flinging it away into the under growth with a screech.

Barbra stood panting for a moment before tenderly turning the bloodied Jason over onto his back.

He was alive.

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut against the pain in his wounded back but his chest still rose and fell evenly. Barbra almost wept with relief.

The relief was short lived as another louder screech echoed out amongst the forest. Barbra looked around in fear and began to drag her friend away from the noise by his thin wrists, ignoring his groans of pain and protest. Barbra wasn't interested in Jason's comfort. More than anything, she was interested in keeping them both alive.

Desperation lent her strength as the slight red head girl pulled and tugged her friend over roots and rocks. Until she slammed into something thing but hard.

Slowly Barbra raised her head and looked straight up into the two yellow and milky eyes set on either side of its long cuttlefish head. The tentacles spread now resembling a grotesque, slimy flower, revealing a sharp hooked beak beneath it. Once more an ear splitting shriek came from the alien.

Barbra answered the shriek with a terrified scream.

It felt like the lictor's claw moved in slow motion to Barbra as it descended towards her, seemingly about to tear her head from her shoulder in one blow. And it would have. Had not a round from a pistol slammed into the lictor's body jerking it back slightly, fourteen more rounds followed that one shot distracting and annoying it more that harming it. The Lictor leapt backwards its head strafing its surroundings in order to find what ever would deny it its meal.

The Lictor rose up to its full height clicking its beak expectantly and sized up the new threat. Slight build, dark clothing with a head of long flowing red hair. Not a threat to the Lictor but more of a meal that the two smaller fleshlings.

Quickly Kim discarded the spent magazine from her service pistol and replaced it with a fresh one, pumping fifteen more lead rounds into the terrifying beast forcing it to back away from her cowering daughter and friend.

Annoying it more than injuring it.

Last magazine.

Kim edged her way forward as the Lictor stepped backwards, its arm raised to protect its head from the hot lead. Kim knelt down at her daughters side, the pistol always trained upon the tall gangly monster in front of them. Kim pressed an emergency button upon her watch then pulled the limp and bleeding form of Jason upon her back, all the while glaring at the creature that would do her daughter harm, thanking their luck that Jason was a light boy.

"Helps on the way Babs" Kim whispered trying valiantly to keep the quiver of fear out of her voice "Grand-pa will send help" Kim stepped back wards as the Lictor advanced once more, Barbra clutched at her arm.

"Get here fast daddy" Kim's lip trembled as the Lictor took another long stride forward.

"So let me get this straight: you were on the edge of death, healed, taken to a planet called Fenris millions of light years away, where they trained you and augmented your entire body into this hulking mass of muscle, armed you to the teeth then have been sending you off to happily slaughter the enemies of the Emperium ever since?" Mr. Possible was incredulous as he sat flexing his now uninjured hand and a lit cigarette in the other hand, Ron stood with him as thunder hawks touched down and half human servitors unloaded ammunition and equipment from them under the watchful gaze of iron priests of the Space wolves and Techmarines of the other chapters that were included in the strike force.

None of the chapter masters would allow another Tyranid hive fleet to terrorize the universe and potentially become far too powerful to be stopped and thus several great chapters of the Adeptus Astartes had been mobilised into a massive battle fleet.

The black armour and white shoulder armour of the Raven guard speckled the landing zones as they moved about checking equipment and ammunition. Trained to be quick and ruthless, strike swiftly then retract to the shadows just as quickly, guerrilla warfare is their specialty.

The imperial fists in their hulking golden yellow armour supervised the setting of defences and bulwarks adding onto the existing walls of the space centre. Masters of siege warfare in both defence and offence naturally these stoic space marines were overseers to the defence network being created. Prefabricated walls of plas-steel enforcing the walls already there and the position of guard towers which provided support fire for each other. The first of many such structures.

Deep blue power armoured Ultra marines looked down upon every other as if they were lesser creatures even other space marines. They sons of Maccrage spoke to none other than their own while they stood at grim attention around their chapters thunder hawks and various other vehicles as they were unloaded then positioned in ordered lines.

In stark juxtaposition were the space wolves who upon the fixing of sentries and the unloading of their gear, the wolves had some how found something large enough to burn and now stood drinking from great flagons and eating a strange creature that resembled a monstrous crocodile from earth but with eight legs upon its long body ending with long leaf shaped paddles. The wolves had broken into a bawdy song depicting the exploits of Burgold the virile while upon campaign amongst the sisters of battle. The song had caused many a female scientist blush as they went about their work and documented what they could.

"That's about it .P" Ron smiled goofily again as the cleaned and whispered rites of purification upon his blocky bolt pistol, a more compact version of the bolt gun but by no means less deadly. Satisfied with the maintenance of the bolt pistol he began to do the same upon his plasma pistol, the smooth weapon shot superheated plasma into its enemies perfectly but the technology that created the weapon was also known to be rather temperamental and had also blown up on its wielder if the machine spirit was not tended to properly or handled incorrectly, several scars and burns dotted Ron's arm as a testament to the fact that beating a Tau battle suit into submission with the butt of the weapon was not appreciated by the weapons spirit and took offence to the treatment.

"Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to stay here on this planet but I am good at this" to drive the point home Ron spun the plasma pistol upon his gauntleted finger like a old western cowboy before holstering it.

James grunted dissatisfied and rubbed his greying temples "But why have you come back now?"

Ron had been trying to explain the situation to the scientist, even as they spoke leaders around the world were being explained the situation and already preparations were being made.

Ron sat down next to the older scientist, ignoring the way the steel bench bent slightly beneath the weight of his armour. Reaching behind himself Ron unclipped the battle axe he had been gifted by the wolf guard terminator Jarkoff, an elite warrior of the space wolves, while he had lain grievously wounded and close to death. He and Ron had stood back to back in a boarding action against an chaos battle cruiser having been cut off from the rest of their allies as a large force of Bloodletters of Khorne, demons from the warp that resembled mens bodies that had been stripped of flesh leaving only red muscle to be seen and the heads of lions. The creatures had cut off and torn into the squad of blood claws that Jarkoff had lead and Ron had been apart of.

Blood claws in the grand scheme of things were the newest and most blood thirsty of the space wolves, used as close combat warriors who seek to bring themselves glory by being the first to close with the enemy.

The pack had been slaughtered to the man asides from Ron and Jarkoff who had survived and cut down the blood letters with a good mix of skill and pure luck with only minor wounds. It was only until they had faced the chaos warped champion of the ship had Jarkoff been mortally wounded by the towering champion of khorne, losing a leg in a single sweep of the cackling axe the cursed warrior wielded then receiving the blade deep into the middle of the chest.

In a last act of defiance old Jarkoff had gripped the head of the axe in a bear hug keeping it lodged into his chest while he struck back at his killer with his frost axe, biting into his foes side seemingly to no effect other than the howl of joy from the champion.

After all the blood god did not care who's blood was shed in his name so long as it was blood.

This brief distraction had allowed Ron to form up for his own attack, hacking the chaos warriors head from his thickly muscled shoulders using the Lotus blade in the form of a thick bladed sword with a hilt resembling two lunging wolves. The beheaded chaos worshiper had not fallen after being decapitated but had whirled around and gripped Ron around the throat and attempted to snap the blonde blood claws neck with his bear hands, for a moment there was a brief struggle until Ron raised his bolter and shot at a porthole with his bolter causing mass decompression that sucked both combatants towards the gaping hole and the space beyond. The porthole was only two hands widths apart.

It was by great luck that the champion of chaos's decapitated body slammed into the sucking hole as it gripped Ron. There had been the sound of screaming steel as the armour of the champion weakened then crumpled as it was torn from the inside out through the hole, sucking out tissue, organs and bones into space like a gruesome confetti.

The two warriors had slumped next to each other amongst their dead foes and comrades as the emergency sealing systems of the ship closed over the hole leading to space, both breathing heavily, Ron from relief. Jarkoff from pain, though the old wolf welcomed it like an old friend.

"well done lad" the old wolf had wheezed slapping the young pup upon the shoulder, jarring him despite the old mans wounds. Even as Ron had carried the honoured warrior back to the space wolf owned ship, refusing to allow another wolf to help him with the burden of the old wolf's massive terminator armour Jarkoff had continued to mutter the phrase over and over "well done lad".

Upon the medical slab before the wolf priests and iron priests had ushered the young blood wolf away Jarkoff had gripped Ron's fore arm in a warriors grip as unyielding as the mountain fortress of the space wolves chapter, the fang, and whispered in his ear "you'll need this young pup" with a groan the old wolf and mentor to Ron slapped the frost axe into his grip "this was forged before the Horus heresy lad, it has tasted the blood of every one of the emperors foes even cleft the living steel of Necron warriors in twain. I pass it onto you now as it was passed to me" the old wolf had lain back upon the slab of steel as the priests had pressed forward impatiently for an unknown reason to Ron since it was clear that the old warrior would not survive his injuries.

"I will see you again young pup mark my words and ill bring a friend" Ron had been able to see the long fangs of the silver haired Friesian warrior. His drawn back in a grimace that was the closest the serious man had ever come to a grin since the blood wolf had known him.

Then the doors had slammed shut.

Ron sat staring down at the hard won weapon, runes shone upon the haft and blade of the great weapon as he lovingly ran his hands over it, it was forever sharp and had never been found wanting in battle while Ron had possessed it.

James repeated his question a little louder to break Ron out of his reverie.

Blinking slightly while running a small rag over the axe's haft Ron answered with one word that would have shaken any other citizen of the emperium to the very core: "Tyranids"

A blank stare from the scientist was all he received.

"Big, bad bugs basically. Controlled telepathically by a single mind, there isn't apart of them that doesn't have a mouth filled with teeth or a sharp pointy bit with a great possibility of being tipped with some sort of poison. I even heard tales of some with acidic blood. Their only thought is to kill, feed and then produce more of their brood. They suck entire worlds dry of organic life to feed the hive mind. They have no fear because they have no individual thought other than to kill, even ork's are more civilised than these creatures. Given the chance they could wipe out all life in the galaxy, that's why we are here: to stop them.

We are going to fortify as much as we can and make them pay dearly for this planet hopefully weakening them enough to be able to destroy the hive mind ship that controls them, as the lesser creatures will not have anything to direct them it will drive them insane and they'll attack anything that's close. Hopefully each other" the warrior clipped the frost axe back to his lower back as the older man digested the information.

"How many of these Tyranids will there be?" he had paled greatly during Ron's account.

"Billions. So many they blacken the sky"

"how many space marines?"

"four differing chapters of space marines with around five hundred men each not including armour and dreadnaughts, plus an entire fleet of imperial guard with armour and artillery, will be dotted in key cities all over this world and fortified to hold off and bleed the 'nids,"

"And you have fought them before?"

A gleam of joy came to Ron's eyes "no but I'm looking forward to having a try" the goofy grin that was Ron's trade mark now caused James a substantial amount of fear as he realised that the young man was not joking.

Before James could respond to the comment an alarm began blaring from his wrist watch turned communicator. "that's kimmie-cubs emergency alarm"

Ron could smell the fear that came from James and heard it in his voice.

"She's in danger" he spoke coldly.

Faster than the eye could follow Ron had snatched the locator from Mr. possible's wrist and was sprinting away from him and up a waiting Thunder hawks gang plank then came roaring down the ramp astride a thickly built motor bike with heavy bolters attached to its front, its big thick wheels churned up the earth as it sped in the direction of Mount Middleton.

Cold fear gripped Kim's heart as she fired her last round at the alien creature following the bullet with her pistol for good measure, nearly screaming with frustration and desperation. She now turned in order to flee with Jason unconscious upon her back and Barbra's sweaty hand clasped in her grip. Kim only managed two steps before she realised the beast had funnelled them into a steep gorge with only one entry and exit, the way that was blocked by the blood thirsty Lictor as the present point in time.

Kim gathered her shaking daughter in her arms, pressing her face into the young girls hair and squeezing her eyes shut ignoring the slow steps approaching the three and the thunder in the distance.

"close your eyes baby" Kim cried while cursing at how horribly short her daughters life had been.

The Lictor's claw descended right as a roaring vehicle sailed over head from the edge of the gorge accompanied by a savage howl of pure unbridled rage. The howl shook the very stones of the earth like a great god had decided to make itself known.

The shadow of the Lictor vanished suddenly from where it loomed over eyes opened in shock and Barbra whirled around in her mothers embrace to see a moment that filled both with fear and hope. There in front of them stood the Lictor as deadly and terrifying as it had been when they had first lain eyes upon it, Josh's blood still covered its talons.

Standing half a head over the creature, teeth bared in a savage snarl, was a massive blonde headed man clad in thick ice grey armour his claw tipped gauntlets gripping the gore covered talons while the other gripped the Lictor's thin throat. Surprise and constriction of air ways made the aliens eyes bug out of its head comically.

The Lictor attempted to swipe at the massive man's head but he ducked beneath the desperate attack and with almost contemptuous effort, like a child pulling the wings off a fly, he tore the scythe talons off at the back. The Lictor emitted a pitiful shriek of pain, sagging visibly in the armoured mans vice like grip.

"Don't wanna play now huh?" the warrior growled.

The huge man threw the wounded Lictor to the ground and crouched in a martial arts stance, holding his hands out in front of him like claws.

"Well I wanna play" he growled again as the Lictor sprang at him, the claws on its arms and legs directed straight at the giant of a man ready to pierce his armour and end his life.

Just as it seemed as if the warrior would not move in time, he simply side stepped the aliens attack, driving his knee into its abdomen as it passed dropping it to the ground. The armoured man laughed at the creatures squeal of pain, sounding like a stuck pig. The armoured man gripped the top of the monsters cuttlefish like head, ignoring its scrabbling claws. With savage glee and a bestial roar, tore the head from the body dragging the spinal column along with it in a shower of green blood.

"you are one ugly mother fucker" he grunted, inspecting the head casually.

The man dropped the steaming trophy to the rocky ground with a wet thud and turned upon the two females, their mouths agape at the mountain of a man who had just torn the beast apart with out breaking a sweat, in fact the man revelled in the combat. Now that the alien had been killed Kim gazed upon their saviour (as much as she hated admitting she had been saved).

Long flowing blonde hair hung down past his ears, freckles dotting a tanned face with a small scar upon his left cheek, large ears and brown eyes that had a look that made one believe that those two eyes had seen far too many horrors and comrades lain low. When the two brown eyes locked with Kim's that haunting look disappeared and a warmth broke through the ice that had formed there.

The snarl was replaced with a toothy grin that showed off fang like canines and made her heart skip a beat as from deep inside her core Kim possible realised who stood in front of her with alien blood dripping from his gauntlets.

"Ron?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Howdy K.P"

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter guys been trapped on holidays with the family (worse than you would think). I know it is a cliché ending to the chapter but if you notice it was a cliché chapter haha. Anywho please I beg you read and review like every write upon here needs bring on your thoughts and comments, criticism is welcomed too. Just give me feed back.**

**Toodles, bushy. **


	4. Meet and greet

**Meet and greet**

"Did you see her Luke? She doesn't even want to know me any more. doesn't she realise that it wasn't my fault? I would have stayed here on earth for her if I could have. What do I do buddy?" sadness and bitterness soaked Ron Stoppable's voice as he lent against the thick concrete of the bunker the two now shared while upon guard duty. Well at least Lukas was, he just had the unfortunate luck of being accompanied by a whiny space marine.

Lukas checked the ammunition belt on the heavy bolter that was set upon a tripod over looking a arc of cleared earth around the city, thinking about how to answer his friend.

Walls guard towers had gone up almost over night around the large city, encircling it completely and providing one more obstacle that the Tyranids had to face in their assault of the currant inhabitants.

The cycloptic teen turned to face the huge warrior. He owed this man his life but he was the reason he as on this death trap of a world. Lukas owed Ron honesty, if anything to get him back for bringing him along.

"Ron, I know how women think, trust me. I have many a notch upon my belt. during that time I figured them out and the secret is: they don't think like us. Women do not see the point to the big picture as us males do. In fact they do the opposite they focus upon the little things and enjoy blowing them out of proportion. You gotta set this woman straight and say 'lady I'm back and your mine, so lets get it on'" Lukas ended his spiel by thrusting his pelvis into the air and spanking and imaginary buttocks.

"and if you do that; Kim will kick your ass, space marine or not" a laughing voice spoke from the darkened entryway.

Lukas stopped mid spank and blinked at the black armoured space marine stepping into the bunker elegantly, despite the bulk of his power armour being added to by the thrusters of the jump pack attached to his back.

Fangs flashed as Ron grinned broadly and clasped wrists with his fellow space marine "Felix!" Ron good naturedly slapped the other man upon the shoulder plate of his armour which was painted black like the rest of his armour but adorned with a white crow in flight as was his chapters insignia "so the Raven guard swooped down and carried you off did they?"

The change in Felix Renton's height and build was much the same as Ron's although he was slimmer and his hair was now coal black which contrasted against his extremely pale skin, which was caused by a defect in the Raven guard gene seed.

Felix slapped Ron's pauldron with his large white fisted gauntlet just as enthusiastically "yep even gave me a new set of legs. Well obviously. Pure adimantiumn bionic replacements" to prove the power in his artificial ligaments Felix hefted one mighty leg and slammed it down cracking the concrete beneath them and shaking the bunker.

"Bah I could do that back when I was a human" a deep voice called from the doorway that Felix was blocking.

A broad and tall space marine in a dark yellow armour blocked almost the entire doorway standing a head over Ron and Felix and almost twice as broad at the shoulders, he shimmied his way in clapping his gauntleted fists upon his brother Adaptes Astartes shoulders nearly knocking them off their feet.

Brick Flagg had not changed a bit.

"Imperial fist? couldn't have picked a better candidate. Stubborn and head like a rock" Felix laughed knocking his bald shaven friends head as if testing a coconut, to their immense enjoyment a hollow knock sounded from the contact.

Roaring with laughter Ron asked "so is it true pal? Once you pass all the tests they fist your ass?" this time all three laughed at Ron's twisted meaning to the branding of the gauntleted fist upon a imperial fist's buttock after they have lived through the large amount of screening tests before being accepted into the chapter.

The laughter died down as Brick pushed Felix towards the doorway good naturedly "come on. Out side there's some one else waiting. Cant get in through the door though but I guess that's what you get for looking like doctor octopus"

The three man made gods of war filed out of the bunker laughing and joking completely forgetting about the one eyed guardsman who had been pushed up against the heavy bolter as room in the bunker became desperately short.

"thank the Emperor" he breathed and settled down for guard duty again "aint no room in this bunker for two of them, definitely no room for three and a bloody guardsman" Lukas lit a cigarette and wished he was any where else but there.

The three towering space marines walked and talked good naturedly as they approached the space assigned to the ultramarines and their vehicles. A fellow space marine stood with his back towards the three, in front of him he worked upon a great land raider a great tank capable of levelling buildings easily suck was the fire power it wielded. Thick dual lascannon turrets jutted from its hulls side capable of swivelling and tracking enemy armour and firing concentrated power through thick adimantiumn hulls. The space marine whispered to the battle tank as if it were a lover as the four mechanical arms danced across its regal blue hull tightening bolts or re-welding armoured plating with their multiple tools, one mechanical arm seemed to turn and acknowledge the approaching warriors with a snap of its pincer like head.

"Hey Doc Ock, look at what we found" Brick called out as the trio came closer to the blue armoured figure who turned slightly to look at the three his helmets glowing eyes seemed to flash brighter for a moment when they settled upon Ron but it may have been a trick of the light from the cutting torch Ron decided.

"Brothers" Techmarine Wade load nodded his blood red helmet briefly to them then turned back to his work, sparks bouncing harmlessly off his blue armour s one of his servo arms worked to patch a ragged hole in the hull.

"come on Wade that's no way to treat old friends no matter how much the mechanicus has changed you, we're still all old friends surely even your sour robot ass knows that" Felix implored resting up against the side of the land raider his armoured arms crossed.

"I am busy" Wade said in his synthetic voice shooing Felix off the land raider.

"well finish off, pull your dick out of the exhaust pipe, make it breakfast then lets go cause some trouble" Ron laughed catching a servo arm and tugging the techmarine away from the vehicle.

"nice touch with the breakfast part" Brick smiled as the lone wolf dragged the techmarine away hopping on one leg to remain balanced.

"gotta fluff them up afterwards I say" Ron smiled bearing his fangs.

The booster on Felix's back hummed into life "meet you at Kim's" he called before soaring into the air.

"not if I get there first!" Brick yelled back and set off at a sprint that made the ground shake with every heavy foot fall of the colossal juggernaut.

The thunder of the yellow giants passage was drowned out by the roar of nuclear powered engines as Ron tore past him astride his battle bike with Wade close behind piloting an Ultramarine land speeder.

"get in" Wade commanded causing the two man combat vehicle to hover just above the ground as Brick thundered on at his already break neck pace. Grumbling loudly Brick gripped the stabilising wing of the hover craft and swung himself up into the passenger seat which gave him the controls of the heavy bolter turret situated right in front of the seat.

Before Bricks large hands could even twitch in the direction of the weapon Wade's synthesised voice shot "no" as if he were a naughty child. Adopting a hurt look Brick simply hung and elbow out over the side of the craft.

"on James and don't spare the horses" Brick grinned as Wade lowered his head a little more and whispered to the machine spirit of the craft eliciting a great burst of speed that shot them both back in their seats.

"YEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAWWWWW" stoic though the imperial fists may be, Brick Flagg was an exception to the rule.

The world famous ex-teen hero Kim possible, the girl who could do anything had stayed locked in her room for the last two days after being rescued from certain death at the hands of a vicious Tyranid Lictor, who was one of millions it was now clear. Silent as death had been the thunder hawk extraction from mount Middleton back to the space station, even the children had been silent out of awe of the towering gods of war that escorted them. The ultramarine apothecary clad in pure white armour had checked the three survivors over for injuries in silence, the multi-bladed instrument upon his left forearm caused them some amount of alarm even after it was calmly explained it wouldn't be necessary.

After they had touched base with her father and the children had been dragged away from an imperial guard sentinel, a two legged tank hunting and scout vehicle, the trio had been taken home by an also very shaken and worried Shiela who's questions were answered much to her horror by the children as Kim sat silent and pale in the passenger seat.

Now the teen hero turned single mum and police officer sat upon her king sized bed cuddling her Pandaroo teddy bear with one arm while spooning triple fudge ice-cream into her mouth her eyes glued to the television screen, a nearly empty box of tissues was close by.

She was watching "The note book", enough said really.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she sniffed back the snot that threatened to run down her nose just as the credits rolled up the screen signalling the end of the movie.

"damn it" Kim glanced over to the pile of DVD's she had already watched wondering what romantic drama she should watch next when the wide screen flicked over to a blonde buxom news reporter standing in front of four towering space marines.

Tara Strong was pale as a sheet while she stood commenting upon the fashion of the newest visitors to the planet.

"The yellow is a beautiful contrast to everything else upon the battlefield. It just stands out and says 'hello death is here'". Behind Tara the imperial fist's lips twitched slightly in amusement.

Tara ran a meticulously manicured finger nail down the side of the bored looking ultramarine "blue is totally in this year. It is calm, it is cooling and later on it will be blasting big meaty holes in genocidal alien creatures at over one hundred rounds per second, this is fashion Guru Tara Strong signing off Middleton"

The screen went blank as Kim hit the power button then tossed the remote away lazily and curled back into a ball wrapped tightly around Pandaroo.

The door opened into the blackened room.

There was a whirl of red and black as the two children leapt upon the large bed while Sheila stood at the door in a lime green singlet top and grey track-suit pants, her arms were folded and her eyes narrowed in the universal body language for a mother about to chastise a child.

"Alright time to get up" Sheila ordered but received a mumbled reply that sounded a lot like 'duck off'.

Barbra shook her mothers shoulder "c'mon mum you've had the customary two days of sulking" Barbra was batted away with a large pillow to the face.

"yeah" Jason piped up "come on Mrs Kim, aint you going to go talk to him?" he was rewarded with the brief victory of Kim lifting her head but only to scowl at the young boy then bop him with a pillow.

"girlfriend you gotta stop being so DITD" the coffee skinned Monique Raven scolded stepping past Sheila and kneeling down next to the dishevelled Kim upon the bed.

"wha?" Kim raised her head and blinked at her long time friend and confidant.

"down in the dumps. Now get up, get dressed so we can go down to the space centre and see the long lost boy, or else I get the two demons to squirt you with their water guns" as Monique spoke she stood and gripped one side of he mattress flipping it over with the assistance of the two children and Sheila, dropping the red head in a clump of bed sheets and pillows upon the floor.

"you make a strong argument" Kim glared at the two young children holding large and full super soakers. She stood up with a huff and walked towards the bathroom but not before receiving a squirt of ice cold water up the back.

"sorry, couldn't resist" Sheila grinned handing the super soaker back to her son ignoring Kim's curse as she slammed the door.

"your not a witch Mumma" Jason hugged his mother around the middle.

"I don't think she called her a witch Jay" Barbra began to explain but was cut off by Monique dragging her out of the room followed by the grinning Sheila and confused Jason.

"hmm sounds like thunder, must be a storm on the way" Sheila commented as she moved to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"that's not thunder mum" Jason told her looking towards Barbra they both knew that sound, they had heard it two days earlier.

"uh-oh"

"you got a head start on us not fair in the slightest" Brick argues with the gloating Raven guard who stood upon the driveway of the Possible home with arms folded, a smirk etched upon his youthful face.

The four friends clustered on the drive way. Three standing slightly back from Ron who stood staring at the house.

"I used to come here every day" Ron stared over at the old tree house and gulped "we used to hang out there all the time as kids, her me and Rufus" Ron turned slightly to the un-opened drop pod nearby emblazoned with a wolfs head before turning back to the house.

"taking bets what part of him do you think she will attack first?" Felix whispered to the others.

"I say face" Brick whispered

"balls" came Wades answer.

"is that what you think she will go for first or is that's what on your mind at the present moment?" Felix grinned.

A single finger was his answer.

Ron stooped his head as he stepped up to the Possible's front porch, reminiscing about spending hours upon the swinging chair as pre-teens, his head in Kim's lap her stroking his hair as the spoke about nothing and at the same time everything all those conversations seemed so important at the time but now they had faded into distant memory replaced with pain and war.

A small smile played upon Ron's lips as another memory of that swing came to mind, when he and Kim had finally begun dating in senior year and they had snuck out for a secret rendezvous upon the swinging chair. Until this day Ron Stoppable was still at a loss as to how they were not caught and how the chair withstood their 'actions'.

"knock on the damn door brother" Brick urged.

The other three space marines now stood behind the space wolf each eager to see their old friend and also see what damage she would try to inflict upon her ex-lover.

Every one of his senses were on edge as Ron raised his armoured fist up to the door and as gently as possible knocked upon the door.

The splintering of wood made all men wince.

"Hehe…nervous" Ron half turned back to the others raising his arm to scratch the back of his head but in doing so caused his elbow to tear through the porch roof. Moving with a speed and reflex not equal with some one of his size Brick shot forward to catch large falling debris before they could fall to the ground, however the massive warrior did not allow for his weight upon the wooden planks that made the steps to the door and his half tonne of weight crushed the boards to splinters sending him toppling forward, headfirst into Ron's crotch.

The force of the space marine slamming into Ron's crotch sent him through the front door of the Possible home and onto his back.

Felix lent forward and gripped Brick's hips, trying to haul the yellow clad man upright straining hard with his knees bent his armours servos whirring.

To say that it was an awkward sight for Monique, Sheila, Jason and Barbra would be an understatement as they looked upon with shock at one massive space warrior upon his back with another man with his face between his legs and with Felix behind him, knees bent with his hands gripping Bricks hips.

Wade stood silently behind all three with a bunch of flowers that his servo arms had plucked from the nearby garden.

"Is Kim home?" Wade asked meekly gripping the flowers and ignoring the embarrassing position his three fellow space marines were caught in.

His brothers turned and gave him the one finger salute.

"Barbie have you seen my other birthday earring?" Kim's voice came from down the hall "I know you were playing with them the other…what the hell is this!" Kim stopped in her tracks as she came into sight of the front door. Hair still damp, tight jeans and blue tank top clinging to her every curve while showing off a modest amount of cleavage.

Monique jerked a thumb at the men "holy daisy chain, Batman"

With out missing a beat Barbra spoke up "that's not a daisy chain. We do daisy chains all the time at school"

There was a collective gasp of shock.

"yeah, they don't even look like flowers…well except the yellow guy" Jason concluded.

Both children remained blissfully unaware of the adults exhalation in relief.

The innocence of youth.

"This is not what it looks like" all three space marines exclaimed bolting upright blushing scarlet.

"riiiiiight" Sheila drawled arms firmly crossed and eyebrow raised "well this is convenient we were just about to come see you Ron"

"you were?" the warrior from the stars asked stupidly. The men were not doing a very good job at maintaining the space marine look of fearsome warriors, they were more like awkward teenagers.

"yes. Kimmy needed to see you and talk a few things out with you" Monique told them tersely crossing her arms as well "saved us the trip Ronnie".

Ron's eyes locked upon the pale Kim as she stared down at her shoes "do you want to talk KP?"

A gasp was all he received in answer before his old girlfriend spun around and fled back to her bed room, the scent of salty tears lingered. Monique's and Sheila's glares softened as the man they had known as a boy visibly deflated in front of them.

Ron turned away from the house, lifting his helmet from his its mag-locked position at his belt and sealed it upon his head.

No one sees a space wolf weep.

Silently Ron began to march away gaining solace in the automatic and unemotional feeling of the motion stamped into his memory. He had taken two steps before a small hand gripped his fist freezing him in place.

Not a soul moved as Ron turned and knelt down upon one knee to get closer to the young girl who gripped his gauntlet.

There was no fear in her eyes as she stared into the red eye visors of the power armour's helmet. Crafted to be narrow angry slits, Coupled with the archway like grill upon the helmet it gave the wearer a look of a screaming barbarian.

"hi, I'm Barbra"

Ron did not move a muscle while the girl reached up and touched the cold ceramite where his cheek would be running her hands over the oxygen tubing that would filter his oxygen through the tanks in his backpack.

"you're the man who saved us?" Barbra asked as she touched the spread golden wings across his breast plate with a fist sized emerald in its centre.

A nod.

Barbra stood upon tiptoes and planted a quick peck upon her saviours helmet's cheek plate "thank you"

Ron gingerly touched the place where the young girl who stood as a mirror image of a young Kim had kissed him.

"let me show you my room" Barbra ordered gripping his hanging arm again tugging him after her into the possible home.

Sheila stepped back against the wall to avoid being crushed beneath the ten year old girl and her half tonne lone wolf on a string. With a smile Sheila waved the other three in to follow "would you guys like a _stiff _drink? Maybe a cigarette? Or would u rather just talk about how you feel and snuggle?" Sheila quipped turning to walk into the house.

"I need to kill something or burn something, just something destructive to make me feel manly again" Felix muttered to Brick, receiving an embarrassed grunt in return as they moved forward.

"you are manly" Monique laughed "you were the pitcher, Brick was the catcher" at that point Monique devolved into uproarious laughter.

No one noticed Wade flick his gauntlets free of the multicoloured paste that had once been a bouquet of flowers.

"this is my room" Barbra Possible announced proudly releasing the towering warriors hand allowing him to look up from following her and concentrating upon not crushing her beneath a thoughtless step. The room once belonged to her mother, Ron knew the room like the back of his hand. A single bed sat exactly where Kim's had back in their childhood as well as a desktop computer near the window flanked by two tall book cases.

Although unlike Kim's room had always been meticulously ordered and clean, her daughters room was a complete and utter pigsty. Clothes, shoes, books and plush toys were spread across the floor. The bed sat unmade, its sheets, doona and pillows rose from the centre of the bed like some sort of soft and cuddly pyramid.

Ron whistled between his teeth, his voice was distorted and made tinny by the helmet "wow, your part ork aren't you?" Ron asked surveying the mess "I have fought on battle fields that looked better than this young lady"

Barbra flopped down upon the bed "you sound like my mum" she grinned up at him " well if mum was huge and killed giant aliens" she added smiling brightly up at the helmeted warrior.

Beneath the helmet Ron smiled "you should listen to your mum and back in the day your mum used to kick whole sale ass in her free time" Ron stopped himself "your ok with swearing aren't you? I come from a rough place swearing kinda sneaks into the conversation accidentally"

Barbra sat forward leaning on her elbows extending her pinkie towards Ron "it will be our little secret, pinkie promise?"

Tenderly Ron extended his own large pinkie that was thicker than Barbra's arm was so she settles to just wrap her pinkie around Ron's still one.

"so tell me about you?" Barbra asked smiling goofily at Jason who stood at the door way and waved him over to the bed as Ron once more settled down onto a knee. A moment hesitation then Jason ran over and leapt upon the bed next to his best friend who draped an arm over his shoulders.

"what do you want to know?" Ron asked unclasping his helmet and shaking his long hair out making the braids and talismans woven into his hair clink together dully.

"everything!" Jason exclaimed.

"where your from" Barbra chimed in.

"where you've been"

"what you've seen"

"what you've killed"

"yeah especially what you've killed" Barbra grinned leaning forward so far she fell from the bed but was saved from any injury by Ron catching her then placing her gently upon the bed.

"war is a grand thing to those who have never experienced it" Ron muttered settling back into a crouch

"ok well if I'm going to tell you this story you two better settle in this may turn into a bed time story"

Out side the sun had begun to set while the two climbed beneath the covers.

"ok now how to start…In the grim darkness of the forty-first millennium, there is only war…"

**Hey guys shorter, filler chapter with no action (except for the boys tripping) thought id take a break from having something die every three paragraphs.**

**I admit at the moment I am torn. Should I use this "story time" opportunity to recount some of Ron's life as a space Viking? Id like you to give me your opinion in reviews or personal emails please. **

**Bushy**


	5. story time

Blood.

It all started in blood.

Emperor knows, it will end in blood as well.

I was within an inch of death when I was taken as a space wolf recruit. I saved this planet from alien invaders once before, with the help of some close friends that is.  
>High wolf priest Ulrik the slayer saw potential in me that no one on earth saw in me, well except for my girlfriend. She and I were a bit like you two, friends as kids that finally realised how much we loved each other just before senior year when we had to save the world from giant robots.<p>

But that's a whole other story.

Ulrik took me away from here, Far beyond where any astrologer has ever dreamed to look, he brought me to the Space Wolves home world; Fenris.  
>It's a world that's climate makes the indigenous culture naturally tougher than any other world. Its seas freeze in the winter allowing its many warring tribes to roam for new land and bloodshed, in the summer the seas boil and volcanoes spew forth great rivers of magma creating new islands to be fought for.<br>There is one island that is constant and revered by all who dwell upon Fenris: Asaheim. This great island holds upon it the mountain fortress of the space wolves; the Fang.  
>In this massive stronghold the space wolves prepare for war, steel their faith and slake their thirst upon the strong ales brewed there.<p>

*hang on a second? What's slake?*

Don't you own a dictionary? Look it up kid I'm trying to be dramatic.

*But they took you away from your girlfriend, weren't you sad?*

More than you could imagine Barbie. It felt like I wasn't quite whole any more there was an emptiness in my gut that I had never experienced before.  
>I didn't have long to be sad though. Almost as soon as the thunder hawk's ramp touched down in the fang I was rounded up with around thirty other Fenrisians.<p>

Before you ask; they're natives to Fenris. Close your mouth kid you look stupid.

I don't want to go into details with what we had to do or with what they did to us but it took a good year to complete all the surgeries and physical training before they deemed us ready to drink from the cup of the Wulfen.  
>Only half of us survived the first year of training, I saw Torgarth torn in two by a trio of ice trolls we had been tasked to hunt and slay. Many others fell not by opponent but by their own weak bodies succumbing to the ardours or the training or even by rejecting the organs implanted into us by the wolf priests.<p>

The cup of the Wulfen nearly halved our number again.

You see; drinking from the cup causes us to absorb the first and most deadly part of the space wolf gene seed: the Canis gene helix.  
>Like every other space marine chapter whose gene seed controls the many new organs implanted into their bodies and cause their bodies to change in shape and density, morphing them into the proud space marines, the Canis helix has an added effect warping men to resemble wolves. Bodies and muscles grow, thick hair sprouts all over the body and fangs sprout out of gums while the man endures the transformation.<p>

It transforms us into wild monsters with a hunger from warm flesh and coppery blood.

But while we were locked in our cells we fought against the beast inside us, clawing ourselves back into conscious control of our own bodies.

We caged the beast.

There is a saying that all space marines fight to live but space wolves live to fight.

The entirety of our young lives as blood claws we fight against the beast inside us. Only when we have learnt to control the beast do we become grey hunters and should we survive long enough and grow long enough in the tooth with experience, battles and years do we become long fangs. Think of them as heavy drinking, ass kicking grandfathers in the fang.  
>To those that survived the transformation and did not degrade into mindless beasts the second part of the space wolf gene seed is implanted into their great bodies, stabilising tho other part of the Canis helix, creating a fully fledged space wolf ready to defend the Imperium against the enemies of mankind.<p>

*boring come on get to the killing*  
>*yeah what she said*<p>

Calm down you yapping pups I'm getting there alright?

It had been two whole years since being taken by Ulrik and inducted into the space wolves' chapter. My brothers and I were yet to be blooded in a proper war zone; mock battles were aplenty in the fang's many simulation chambers ranging from dry desert landscapes to urban environments.  
>But the world we were sent to was a steaming jungle planet filled to the brim with flora and fauna that could poison, burn, dismember and devour your quite easily.<br>We loved it.  
>We were a single squad of blood claws led by a grey haired wolf guard named Jarkoff. The ten of us made planet fall in a small clearing near an imperial out post, our mission was to investigate potential chaos cults that had been reported to be sprouting on the planet like festering sores and deal with them with extreme force. Suffer not the heretic to live, as the Imperium's motto tends to go.<br>As we set off into the thick jungle I could have sworn I heard a strange buzzing coming from beneath my feet. I didn't mention it to the others of my pack as they seemed to not notice it or they were too keyed up for bloodshed that they didn't even care about it. We knew the first of the chaos shrines was close.  
>The air was rank with the foul stench of sorcery and the copper tang of freshly spilt blood.<br>We were all eager to cause more.  
>The wolves were on the hunt.<p>

We moved through the jungle like shadows even in our power armour, our foot falls silent despite our size and half ton weight. Weapons were sheathed so as to not impede out movement or give away our position from a shining barrel or a glint of light off a blade.  
>Silent as ghosts we moved and covered ground in mere hours that would have taken an imperial guardsman days to traverse. Our noses lead the way, the scent of chaos and corruption growing stronger and stronger until we could barely handle it so thick was it in the air.<br>Before we knew it Jarkoff, ever the pack leader, leading from the forefront of the pack, raised his hand with a clenched fist, signalling the pack to halt.

Like The pack of deadly hunters that we were we sank into crouches, naturally melding with the vegetation all keyed up and ready to go at a moment's notice. Through the brush in front of our position rose a great stone pyramid, like you would have seen on the discovery channel about the Aztecs. They were Chaos worshipers who were purged with fire by the inquisition many years ago. Surrounding the peak of this huge pyramid was a swirling black cloud seemingly created by a powerful chaos sorcerer which meant that Tzeentch worshipers were responsible. Tzeentch is the chaos god of sorcery and change.  
>Space wolves don't like sorcery.<p>

We don't like Tzeench much at all.

Around the base of the Pyramid there were hundreds of worshippers all in black robes swaying in unison like a great pulse around the pyramid. It was hypnotic as much as it was stomach turning.

Weapons swung free of their sheaths. Their machine spirits singing with pure join at the imminent heretic blood that would be splashed upon their lengths.  
>"try to keep up whelp" Brojax grinned at me showing his small canines. His long dark hair marked him out among the pack of fair haired or red haired super soldiers as well as his friendship with the smallest of the number.<br>Me.

*you're classed as small?*

I was back then.

*what do you mean? You had a growth spurt?*

Something like that, now shut it.

Brojax and I had become friends as soon as we met; he was the largest of our pack but still could not beat me in the training cages at the fang. Brawn and power counts for nothing if you are not fast enough to come to grips with your foe, remember that. He had been the first one to cage the inner beast after me. He came out of the red sleep in a week after drinking from the cup of wulfen, I was out in two days. It was the fastest taming of the beast the wolf priests had ever seen.  
>I was the least changed by the gene seed as well. I had grown in height and stature but not as much as the others in my pack and my eyes remained the same colour instead of being flecked with yellow as every space wolves eyes are. I was an outcast even amongst these sky warriors.<br>There was something off about me, I did not have to wage a constant battle against the beast inside my soul who fought to take control. No, it remained docile and complacent for reasons that puzzled and worried all the priests. Again I was a freak.  
>Luckily they dubbed me "whelp" instead.<p>

I just grinned back at the towering man as I drew my chain sword and chunky bolt pistol "I've got to stay one step behind you to watch your big hairy back bro".  
>Before Brojax could throw his head back and laugh as he did every time I insulted him in a joke, Jarkoff signalled the charge. No orders were given or needed. As blood claws our orders rarely changed.<br>Charge at the enemy. Don't stop swinging until they stop twitching.

We loved the simplicity.

Hefting his thunder hammer over his shoulder Brojax was the first to thunder from the cover of the jungle into the clearing, howling like our name sakes. I was hot on his tail revving the motor of my chain sword to a scream while firing my bolt pistol at the chaos worshipers as they rose to their feet clutching blades and lasrifles in confusion and shock at the attack of the small pack of space marines.  
>The hundreds of cultists found their courage at being faced with such a small number of foes despite the enemy being Adeptus Astartes, they knew they had the advantage of superior numbers and counter charged in a mass tsunami of flesh and steel.<p>

They never stood a chance.

The first three cultists who came within reach of Brojax's hammer were flung aside in a blurred swing of adamantium shaped into the snarling visage of a wolf, emitting a great burst of energy at the contact with a foe and a sound like a clap of thunder that stunned those around. The backwards sweep of the hammer flung four more wailing cultists into the air to land amongst their comrades, broken and dead.  
>I moved beneath his weapon, darting forward bolt pistol still blazing mass reactive shells into the enemy causing the unarmored cultists to erupt in bursts of gore. Those spared the ranged death were cut down mercilessly by the gnawing teeth of my chain sword.<br>Legs cut from beneath them as they ran towards the pack screaming their hate of the Emperor and his warriors.

Bone and tissue are cut away by the whirring blade. I hacked a flailing arm off as it pointed a crude pistol towards me; the nerves of the now bodiless arm still depressed the trigger causing the lead bullets to ping off my armor uselessly. The man's head was cut from his shoulders before he could even scream in pain.  
>"Come little traitors, come meet your doom at the hands of Brojax!" every swing of his great hammer killed men and women by the droves. They were reaping the rewards of betraying the Emperor to the great enemy.<p>

The rest of the pack had broken off into smaller pairs, keen to whet their desire for bloodshed in which they would find plenty. Brojax, as was his way drove unerringly forward towards the very base of the towering pyramid and leapt up its great steps taking six at a time with me as always at his heels firing back into the cultists scrambling to pursue us. Each shot a kill, no bolt was wasted.

Up and up we raced each eager to see what was hidden by the ominous black clouds and more than that eager to kill it.  
>In moments we reached to top of the structure swallowed up in the blackness of the cloud. Everything was silent.<br>No screams or howls come from the massacre beneath us. The stirring wind could not be felt upon our faces. Our nostrils were choked with the smell of burning ozone from the foul sorcery in the air.

Nothing.

It was if we had stepped into a pane of space between realities where there is silence and void.  
>"I do not like this little brother" Brojax said to me. His eyes moving like mine, searching for danger.<br>"Let's move" I said stepping past my colossal friend who tightened the grip on his thunder hammer and followed in my wake.  
>We walked forward, ever wary of the unknown and expectant. We walked until we were sure we should have fallen from the edge of the pyramid and still did not. Still nothing.<p>

Until.

"Mumma?!" Brojax cried out loud in Fenresian causing me to whirl on the spot, crouched down and weapon ready. There was nothing there asides from Brojax upon his knees weeping seemingly into the skirts of his mother. There was nothing there.  
>"I am sorry mother. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" Brojax muttered in his native language as he held tight to the imagination of his long dead mother.<br>"Bro, there is no one there. Your mother was killed while you were at war on Fenris" I tried to talk to him. I reached out and gripped his pauldron shaking him slightly.  
>He back handed me away with all his strength.<br>I literally flew through the air.  
>"You will not take my mother from me!" my pack mate snarled in Fenresian then turned back.<br>As I struggled to get to my feet I heard a small voice in my ear, a voice that I had not hear in years but I still knew better than any other.  
>"Ron?"<br>It shook me to my core but still I turned.  
>There she was.<br>Her emerald eyes filled with fear as they looked up at me, her auburn hair trailing down her back as it always had. Her skin smooth and flawless. Everything about her was perfect to me.  
>"Ron, what are you doing? Why are you hurting innocent people? What have you become?"<br>Every one of her words struck home, driving like a blade straight through my chest.  
>"KP…I…I am protecting you" I fumbled for words under her accusatory gaze.<br>"How could you do this Ron? How could you hurt me like this?"  
>I looked down at the spreading patch of crimson upon her chest. I dropped my weapons in horror and caught her tiny form as her legs gave up on her.<br>"KP please, stay with me" I pleaded with her as I held her close to me trying to stem the blood flow but only seemed to cause more to seep between my fingers and coat my gauntlets.  
>"Ron fix this. The Emperor is weak, he cannot help you save me. There are other powers that will make you a god. Kill the corpse god's dogs" she whispered in my ear as her hand cupped my blood covered cheek.<br>I jerked back slightly at the cold hard touch of her fingers my eyes narrowing, muscles tensing "my Kim would never ask me to do that"  
>Disturbingly some small part of me, in the back of my mind wanted desperately to say yes. To do all that she had asked of me as I had always done if having power meant saving her I would do it.<br>"That's a shame dog" her voice had changed to that of a coarse male.  
>"It was worth a try" her fingers suddenly wrapped around my throat in a vice like grip and lifted me from the ground until I swung in her grasp.<br>Horrible laughter bubbled from her throat as her beautiful features began to melt away revealing sapphire and gold colored power armor and a smirking face of a sorcerer.

A Thousand sons chaos space marine sorcerer.  
>The haze around me lifted as the illusion melted away showing the surroundings for what they were:<p>

"wrong sick"

Pillars rose up into the sky with twisting and swirling markings upon them alive like snakes, moving even as I watched them. A great slab of stone had been raised in the very centre of the pyramids top which was now surrounded by chanting sorcerers. It appeared we had walked into their body guards trap while they performed whatever dark ritual they had planned. One stood in the very centre of the circle next to the slab with his arms raised in the air chanting in a deep melodious voice speaking a language that hurt the ears to listen to.  
>My vision began to blur as the sorcerer began to choke the life out of me. It is a funny thing as your life begins to slip away it flashes by your eyes and in almost every memory there was KP, a shining light cutting through the blackness of death that was creeping up on me. In that moment I came to a decision that I would die in her arms not at the hands of some pansy assed chaos sorcerer.<p>

I lashed out with all my strength, slamming my boot into the heretics helmet, crushing it completely. His armour fell into pieces around me as his twisted spirit leaked from the broken vessel. Even before his helmet crashed to the ground I had spun on my heel and flung the combat knife strapped to the inside of my greave. End over end it travelled as I had practiced hundreds of thousands of times back at the fang.  
>The practice paid off as the razor sharp tip of the foot and a half long blade drove itself through the eye socket of the Thousand son sorcerer strangling Brojax.<br>"Come on bro. There are asses that need whooping" I yelled at him snatching up my chain sword and charging at the circle of chaos worshipers.  
>Ceramite armour screamed in protest as the adamantiumn teeth of the blessed chain sword chewed through the waist of a Thousand son with ease not even giving him the chance to scream in pain. Not as if the soulless bastards would scream in pain since most of their bodies had faded away years ago leaving nothing but the armour as a shell for their blackened souls.<br>Another's head was lopped from his shoulders mid chant as I took to him with a two hand grip on my chain sword. I used my spinning momentum to hack into the next sorcerer like a spinning tornado of death and dismemberment when I suddenly became aware of a strange feeling like I was floating.  
>When I looked down, I was floating.<p>

Funnily enough.

The large sorcerer who had stood in the centre of the platform now had turned his attention to me and for some reason had not appreciated that I was merrily chopping away at his comrades.  
>I knew if he had eyes he would have been glaring at me with as much hate as I was shooting him, it would have been stink-eye day between us two.<br>He approached me slowly as his hatred turned into interest at my floating form almost as if he had just noticed something quite strange about me, I understood what he had noticed though.

I am quite good looking.  
>"So many different souls sharing one canister, so many strange powers about this one" his voice was slow and level but grated upon my ears.<br>He touched the side of my face and stared into my hate filled eyes like he was searching their depths for the answer of whatever question was puzzling him.  
>"Sorry dude you're not my type" I joked as he gripped my chin.<br>"Shut up mongrel" he hissed and slammed his hand into and through my chest. There was no blood, there was no gross squelching sound like I would expect if he was tearing out my insides once more it was nothing. His hand had passed through my armour without damaging it or harming my flesh but I still felt violated.  
>"Shouldn't you at least buy me a drink first?" I said through gritted teeth "barkeep! A dry martini, in a dirty glass if you would please?"<br>BroJax's hammer hurled through the air and smashed the sorcerer away from me tearing his arm out of my chest but also taking something with it. It felt like every part of me was pierced by needles then sliced with razors, as whatever that thing was torn from my body.  
>"Sorry brother all we have are cups of kick ass" Brojax said grimly hauling me to my feet while staring after the Thousand son.<p>

I couldn't move to grip my weapons; I was in so much pain. The beast inside me for the very first time roared into power as if the cage holding it back had been destroyed completely. I was vying with the inner beast silently despite how it was changing my outer form.  
>Do you remember how I wasn't changed as much as the other members of my pack? Now I began to change just as they had though in a much smaller time frame. Every muscle burnt and grew. I wanted to scream in agony but I could not breathe yet alone voice the pain that shot through me.<br>My power armour buckled and dropped from me as my body grew too large for it. My finger nails lengthened into claws. Teeth popped from my gums and were replaced with large fangs adding to my already long canines. My heart thundered painfully against my ribs almost like it wanted to burst free of my chest.  
>I was becoming more beast than man as the inner wolf fought me for control of my own body.<br>"Fight it little brother" Brojax's voice cut through the rapid beating of my heart and blood in my ears "focus on something, anything. Fight the beast"  
>And through the haze of red that filled my vision I grew to see a shape.<br>It was her again.  
>The one that haunted my dreams.<p>

A beautiful spirit in the mist.

Brojax turned his head to look down at my shaking and growing body with growing concern etched upon his features. A moment of silence passed before crimson blood sprayed from my pack mates mouth, his eyes bulging wide as he looked down at the clawed fist clutching a large bloodied heart that had erupted from his chest and armour.  
>"Sorry big guy" a familiar voice laughed from behind "you don't need this do you?"<br>A second fist clutching Brojax's secondary heart burst from his chest  
>"now I'm just being greedy" the voice sneered while Brojax fell to his knees.<br>The red mist lifted and revealed something out of my worst nightmares.  
>There I stood, tall and covered in the blood of my friend, a brother of the sword but it was not me who had done the killing but a horrible sapphire reflection of myself.<br>"Hey bro, it's your old pal Zorpox!" my reflection grinned, dropping the hearts at my shaking feet "I bet your angry aren't you? I bet the beast is just tearing you from the inside out. Go on little Ronnie become the Wulfen."

Zorpox inspected a blood covered claw casually "ever wonder how you gained control of the beast so quickly? Guess who helped put it in the box?" he gestured with both thumbs towards himself "that's right, Zorpox did bitches!" he laughed insanely at his own quip while I continued to shudder and shake.  
>He began to pace around me "and now that I'm out of the cage it's got no one to sit on the lid"<br>He leaned in real close to stare into my eyes, the pupil was a tiny dot surrounded my broken blood vessels "it must be excruciating the pain your going through little Ronnie boy. I must say that idea does nothing but make me feel really quite good about myself" he grinned at me.

It was my grin!

"Now should I kill you then burn this galaxy to the ground or should I keep you alive and let you watch. Oooooh what about her? That sexy little morsel you left on that planet. I should really go pay her a visit. Hope she is still as tight as I remember her"  
>Now I screamed my hate and pain into the darkened sky breaking through the pain that held me like a statue. I didn't cage the beast I embraced the thing.<br>The new power that flowed through my veins was intoxicating and allowed me to do what I had wanted to do from the first moment I saw him.  
>I reached out and tore Zorpox's grinning head from his shoulders in one blurring movement and stamped the horrific thing into the ground.<p>

"Was that classed as suicide Ronnie? How does the emperor look upon that? Or are we still thinking like a good little Jew?"  
>Again his voice was there. How though? His head was beneath my foot.<br>It wasn't.  
>Beneath my large foot was the crumpled remains of a Thousand son sorcerer.<br>"Until we meet again, brother"  
>His sneering voice came from the darkness where two glowing red eyes could be seen for a moment then vanished.<p>

And that's how Zorpox the conqueror, the only space wolf to turn to the powers of chaos came to be.

From me.

Ron sat back and rubbed his stubbly chin tiredly, looking down at the two sleepy children as they fought valiantly against impending sleep. Jason was pushed to one side completely off the many fluffy pillows and lay snoring slightly with one arm draped over his eyes and another clutching Barbra's hand firmly, Barbra herself was curled around Jason's taller form.  
>"You two. Your just like how we used to be" Ron shook his head sadly and moved silently to stand by the window looking out through the rain at the old tree house and the large unopened drop pod close behind it.<br>"One sacrificing his own comfort for the other while the other cannot bear to be without her rock"

Barbra opened one eye with great difficulty and smiled up at the giant of a man in her room "but who was the girl who you left, to protect?" she said drowsily.  
>"You know her, kid. She's been with you your entire life, just as she has been in my heart all of mine"<br>Ron turned to the darkened door way, a small female outline could be seen faintly in the space. Sheila and Monique's taller outlines flanked the smaller woman.  
>Dotted about the girls loft bedroom great silent statues crouched or stood, nothing more than dully coloured outlines cast in shadow by the girls bedside lamp.<br>All had listened to the space wolf's first bed time story to his only child and her best friend just as Mr. Dr Possible had done for them in their younger years.  
>Ron could sense the other space marines around him, the air of power and confidence that the angels of death exuded was familiar to him, bringing him comfort in this alien and tender moment.<p>

He could hear the slow breathing of the sleeping children.  
>Smell the sweet scent of perfume that the women had sprayed once upon their wrists then twice on each side of their necks.<br>More than anything else he could taste the saltiness of tears rolling silently down the smooth face of the woman he had loved since kinder garden.  
>"You kept me sane all those years away KP. I'm back"<p>

****

**Hey readers sorry about taking so long with this chapter you'd be surprised how much time you don't have when you're a full time uni student and a part time soldier haha, rather slow one but I promise to start amping it up soon enough just thought id get a few daddy moments out in the open and give a bit of back story.**

**Anyhoo read and review please. **

**I didn't realise how fanfic messed with my spacing so I reposted it. I was disgusted with how it turned out and all the flames from readers were a testament to that fact. i apologise to every one.**

**Bushy123**


End file.
